Kung Fu Author
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: A parody of "Kung Fu Panda". Ethan, aka Batthan, dreams of being a Kung Fu master. But when Master Yoda choses him for the dragon warrior, will he have what it takes to save the vally from Majin Vegeta?
1. The Cast of Kung Fu Author

Cast:

Po: Ethan, aka Batthan (Fellow author)

Tigress: Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon)

Monkey: Sprx-77 (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)

Mantis: Bumblebee (Transformers Animated)

Crane: Iago (Aladdin)

Viper: Rouge (Sonic X)

Tai Lung: (Majin) Vegeta (Dragonball Z)

Shifu: Obiwan Kenobi (Star Wars)

Master Oogway: Yoda (Star Wars)

Mr. Ping: Van Helsing (Van Helsing)

Zeng: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Commander Vachir: Jorgen Von Strangle (Fairly Odd Parents)

Like my other parodies (and future ones), I OWN NOTHING!


	2. A hero in dreams

Our story begins in the mountains. Even though it was a sunny day, fog was rolling in...Fast. A figure with a cape and a hat that covers the figure's eyes walks along a bridge on a mission: To fight. Soon, the figure stops at a village and an unknown voice is heard.

Unknown voice: A legend tells of the most powerful and legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills were those of legend. He traveled from place to place to fight foes who he found worthy enough to fight!

The warrior enters a restaurant located inside the village. Not the brightest move, because that restaurant is full of the most evil and nasty villains ever known. The villains glare at the warrior, while the employes cower in fear. The warrior isn't nerveous, however, and finds a seat, sits down, and begins to eat. A villian, named Sal'luk (Aladdin and the King Of Thevies), comes over finding this as an insult to him. He slams his fist on the table and shouts,

Sal'luk: Well, you like to chew, huh? How about chewing on my fist?!

Unknown voice: The warrior said nothing, because his mouth was full. When he swallowed, he then spoke.

Warrior: Eating time's over. Time to fight!

The warrior and all the villains began fighting. But the warrior proved that they were no match for him. The employies and innocent people watch this in awe.

Unknown voice: The warrior has many deadly moves that any living thing that looked at him, which was mostly his enemies, would go blind just from exposure from his 100% pure coolness!

Villain (Bowser from SSBB): My eyes! MY EYES!

Villian (Killer Croc from Batman): That warrior is so darn cool!

Zoey (Pokemon): He's so handsome.

Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants): How can we ever repay you?

Warrior: Don't worry. There's no charge for coolness or handsomeness.

The warrior then broke through the roof, knocking out other villains as he did so.

Unknown voice: It didn't matter if he was outnumbered. They were no match for his mordacity! Look it up.

The warrior continues fighting many villains...And winning. He even knocks a viilain of a bridge as he walks across in again.

Unknown voice: No one has ever seen a man like him that was so feared and so loved before. Even the greatest heroes in Fictopia, the Furious Five, bowed in respect to him!

The warrior looks up at a mountain top, and sees five figures (a red parrot, a white bat, a Sailor Scout, an Autobot, and a robotic monkey) standing there. The five figures jumped/flew down safely to the warrior and bowed in respect.

Robotic monkey: We should hang out some time.

Warrior: Agreeded!

They then formed Kung Fu stances as they were about to defeat 10,000 villains at once.

Unknown voice: But hanging out would have to hate. Times of relaxation and fun must be delayed. Because when your faceing 10,000 villains from villan moutain, only one thing matters. It's-

The voice was cut short when the robotic mokey spoke in a different voice.

Robotic monkey: Ethan! Wake up! You're gonna be late for work!

This started the warrior as he fell...

* * *

...On the floor. The adventure was nothing but a dream, made by the person who fell out of bed. He groans as he stood up on the floor. He is a Sayin/Human with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wore hover skates, a blue shirt, gray shorts, and a necklace with a bat emblem. His name is Ethan, aka Batthan, he was the one who was dreaming to be a warrior. The voice that interupted his dream was heard again.

Unknown voice: Ethan! Get up!

Ethan looked around his room, wich was full of Kung Fu stuff. On a wall nearby is a poster of The Furious Five, the biggest heroes in Fictopia. He grins as he sees his action figures of The Furious Five on a shelf, then sighs knowing it was all a dream. He tried to get up like a warrior, but failed.

Unknown voice: You okay up there, Ethan?

Ethan: No problem, I...

He tried getting up like a warrior again, almost made it, but failed. He groans as he gets up normally. To get ready for the day, he acts like he's fighting while looking at his action figures.

Ethan: Heh heh. Sparx, Bumblebee, Iago, Rouge and Raye Hino/ Sailor Mars!

Ethan roared like mad, trying to do one of Raye's moves, and chuckles. He stops as he sees his neighbor, Sam Manson (Danny Phantom), looking at him like he was from another planet while watering her flowers and other plants. Ethan tried to blame the action figures, but Sam didn't buy it. He then toook cover trying his best to hide what he did.

Unknown voice: You're gonna be late for work, Ethan!

Ethan frowns as he gets the weapon he was fighting with and puts it on the wall.

Ethan: Coming!

The weapon fell to the floor, much to Ethan's annoyance. He tries to put it back into the wall, but it fell again. Not wanting to waste more time, he took the weapon with him and ran to the stairs. He ran to fast and tripped down the stairs, yelling in pain each time. When he got to the bottom, he saw a figure waiting for him. The figure was a man dressed in a gray shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket. He had brown eyes, and brown hair. His name is Gabriel Van Helsing, monster hunter and Ethan's dad.

Ethan: Sorry about that.

VH: Sorry doesn't make noodles, son. What the heck were you doing up there anyway? I heard noises.

Ethan: Oh, just a crazy dream.

VH: What about?

Ethan couldn't tell his father about his dream about being a Kung Fu warrior, becase of that fact that Gabriel wanted his son to work in the shop like he does...Or, at least, hunt monsters.

Ethan: Oh, uh...I was dreaming about...Noodles?

VH: Wait? You were dreaming about noodles?

Ethan: Yeah! I mean, whatelse could I have been dreaming about?

As he passed a bowl of noodles to a customer, he noticed the weapon he brought down got into the bowl.

Ethan: Watch the soup! It's...Uh...Sharp.

Van Helsing smiled at his son with joy.

VH: Ethan...This is a great day! My own son had the noodle dream! I've been waiting for this moment since the day you were born!

Ethan: Huh?

Ethan was a bit confused as he was putting on his apron.

VH: It's a sign! A sign!

Ethan: Uh...A sign?

VH: It maens that you, Ethan, are almost ready to be given the secret ingredient to my secret ingredient soup! And once you do, you can fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant, I like did for my father, who got it from my grandfather, who won it from a friend in Poker!

Ethan: Dad, aren't you overreacting a bit? It's only a dream, nothing special.

VH: I'm not overreacting! It was no ordinary dream! The Helsings have been noodle folks and Monster hunters for years! Both broth and monster hunting run through our veins.

Ethan: Uh...Dad? Don't you want to anything else? Besides noodles or monster hunting?

Van Helsing looked away sheepishly, then said,

VH: Well, growing up, I dreamed of running off to learn to make tofu.

Ethan: Why didn't you?

VH: HA! Me make tofu? We both have our place in this world. Mine is here, and your's is...

Ethan: I know...My place is here.

VH: No. At tables two, five, seven, and twelve.

He handed Ethan some bowls to give to the customers still waiting.

VH: Service with a smile.

He moved Ethan's mouth, forceing him to smile. Ethan sighs as his father goes back to work and does the same thing. He then looks up to the mountain top. That is the home of his heroes, The Furious Five' and their master. _"One day, I'll be a warrior like them." _He thought to himself. But it will never happen...Or will it?


	3. Yoda's vision

On top of the mountain, above the clouds, is a dojo that is respected by the villagers. The Furious Five and their master live and train here. Thier master was sitting by a tree, playing a flute. He is a Jedi Knight with gray hair, a white beard, and a brown robe. His name is Obiwan "Ben" Kenobi. Obiwan was a song on his flute, unaware that two figures sneak up on him, ready to attack. But Obiwan kept on playing...Until the figures attack. Obiwan opens his eyes and uses the force to block the attacks. All of a sudden, three more figures joined the first two in taking the master down. When the fight was over, Obiwan was still standing...And so were the five figures. Obiwan smiles at the figures. The attack was actually a practice round for The Furious Five. The first figure is a large, yellow Autobot with blue eyes. His name is Bumblebee. The second figure was a white bat with blue eyes, and wearing a purple-and-black jumpsuit. Her name is Rouge The Bat. The third figure was a red parrot with an orange beak, and blue wing feathers and tailfeathers. His name is Iago. The fouth figure was a red, robotic monkey with black eyes. His name is Spark-77, Sparx for short. The final figure was a women with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a red-and-white Sailor Scout uniform. Her name is Raye Hino, aka Sailor Mars. Together, they are The Furious Five.

Obiwan: I am most impressed students...If you were trying to disappoint me.

The five bow down to their master in respect.

Obiwan: Raye, I suggest more ferocity! Sparx, more speed! Iago, height! Rouge, subtley! And Bumblebee...

Unknown voice: Master Obiwan!

Obiwan: What?!

Obiwan turns to see a black duck with a white ring around his neck, orange legs, feet and bill, and had arms instead of wings like a regular duck. He is Daffy Duck.

Daffy: It's Master Yoda! He wants to speak to you at once!

Now, Obiwan became worried.

* * *

Obiwan heads inside the dojo where Master Yoda is at.

Obiwan: Master? I got your message! What is wrong.

Obiwan sees a strange, little green creature in a cloak balancing on his head...On a stick. This is Yoda. Yoda gets down from his stick and smiles at Obiwan.

Yoda: Is wrong for me to see old friend?

Obiwan: So, nothing is wrong?

Yoda: Didn't say that I.

Yoda uses the force to blow the candels out...One at a time. He was about to say something, but only blew out another candel. Obiwan, getting annoyed and impatient, used the force to blow out all the candels at once.

Obiwan: Forgive me, Master Yoda, but this appears to be urgent.

Yoda: Have vision I did. Majin Vegeta, will return he.

Obiwan gasps in horror at the name.

Obiwan: That can't be! He's locked up!

Yoda: Impossible it's not.

Obiwan turned to Daffy.

Obiwan: Daffy, get to Fairy World Prison and tell Captain Jorgen to double everything! Vegeta must not escape!

Daffy: I'm on it!

Spinning around super fast, Daffy transforms into Duck Dodgers.

Daffy: Duck Dodgers...AWAY!

Daffy flies out the door...And hits a pillar. He quickly recovers, and flies off again.

Yoda: When orphan meets destiny on the road, avoid it he takes.

Obiwan: Master, you remember what happened the last time! Something must be done! He can't return to the valley and have his revenge! I don't even think The Furious Five can stop him!

Yoda: Water like mind this it is. Agitated, it difficult can become. Settle to allow though, the answer clear will be.

Yoda puts his cane in the pool. The water shows the reflection of something: A dragon statue with a scroll in it's mouth.

Obiwan: The dragon scroll.

Yoda: Time is it.

Obiwan: But who? Who is worthy enougth and can be trusted to hold the secret of limitless power? To be...The dragon warrior?

Yoda: Know don't I...


	4. Ethan the Dragon Warrior? pt 1

Back at the restaurant, Ethan was still hard at work trying to get the orders to the customers, but it was difficult for him to carry all of those bowls at once. He yelps as he bumps into the Simpsons' table.

Homer: Watch it!

Ethan: Sorry.

He turned to apologize. However, his backside bumped into the table of Norman and his family, Caroline, May, and Max.

Ethan: Sorry about that.

After that apology, he bumps into another table. After dropping off the order, he heads back to work. He then spotted a poster being put up. As he looks closely at it, Ethan got excited about what it said.

Ethan: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Everyone, Master Yoda's about to choose the Dragon Warrior! Get to the palace quick! C'mon!

Gabriel turned to see the customers leaving excitedly to the palace.

Ethan: One of the five are going to get the Dragon Scroll! We've been waiting years for this!

A ninja named Naruto was finishing his Ramen as fast as he could.

Ethan: Take the bowl!

So...Naruto did.

Ethan: This is the greatest day in the history of Kung Fu! Here I come!

He was on his way to see his biggest heroes, when...

VH: Ethan! Where are you going?

Ethan: I was just going to the palace to see the tournament.

VH: Without the noodle cart?

As he said this, he pushed the noodle cart to Ethan.

VH: The whole valley is going to be there, and we've gotta sell noodles to them.

Ethan: Sell noodles? Dad, I was thinking...Uh...

He tried to think of a way to tell his dad that all he wanted to do was see the tournament and meet his idols, espcially the strongest...And to him, most beautiful...Raye Hino/Sailor Mars.

VH: Yeah?

Ethan: You see...I was thinking...

He decided not to tell his dad now.

Ethan: That we could sell the bean buns. They're gonna go bad soon.

VH: I knew that dream of your's was a sign! Get going! I catch up later!

Ethan: Yeah...A sign.

He groaned sadly as he left for the palace. The teen wished he could tell his dad the truth...For once.

* * *

The celebrations at the palace where underway as people were arriving and enjoying themselves. Everyone in the valley is going to show up...Well, almost. Ethan was heading torward the mountain that the palace is on top of with the noodle cart. He stopped in his tracks as he saw something that made his mouth drop...Lots of stairs. He groaned as he started to climb pulling the cart with him.

Ethan: Almost there.

He looked down to see that he was only a few steps away from the ground. A villager named Ash Ketchum passed him and patted him on the back.

Ash: Sorry, Ethan.

Shadow (Sonic X): We'll make sure to bring you back a souvenir.

After he said that, he, his girlfriend Tikal The Echidna, Ash's girlfriend Misty Waterflower, and Ash then headed up the stairs to watch the tournament. Ethan frowns in annoyance, then gets an idea.

Ethan: No. I'll bring myself back a souvenier.

He then ran up the stairs, leaving the cart behind.


	5. Ethan the Dragon Warrior? pt 2

In side the courtyard of the palace, people were cheering like mad. They have been waiting for this day for a long time.

Obiwan: This will be a day to remember, right Master?

Yoda: Correct you are, Obiwan. One I fear never lived to see I would. Students, ready are they?

Obiwan: Of course. They've been training for this day. Their training should pay off.

Yoda: Remember, you must. The warrior I choose, not only bring peace to the valley, but as well to you.

Nearby, The Furious Five were preparing themselves for the tournament and catching up with old friends.

Announcer: Let the tournament begin!

The crowd went wild as a gong was heard.

* * *

Outside the palace, Ethan was still climbing the steps of the stairs. When he reached the top, he grunts and lays on the ground.

Ethan: Stairs. I'm not gonna do that again.

Ethan turned his head to see the doors closeing.

Ethan: No! Wait!

He got up and ran to the doors. Unfortunately, the doors closed all the way and locked. Ethan pounds on the doors with his fists.

Ethan: C'mon! Let me in!

The pounding wasn't heard due to drums being played in the courtyard. Frustrated at the fact no one hears him, Ethan calms down when he sees a small hole in the wall and peeks into the courtyard, just as Obiwan is about to speak.

Obiwan: People of Fictopia, may I present to you: Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars, Rouge, Iago, Sparx, and Bumblebee...The Furious Five!

The crowd and Ethan cheered like mad as the five did a series of Kung Fu moves.

Ethan: Oh yeah! Give it your...

Before he could finish, one of Sparx's moves caused a gust of wind and hit the lid of the hole Ethan was looking into.

Ethan: Aw, c'mon!

Obiwan: Prepare for battle, Furious Five!

Ethan: Sweet! A warrior's battle!

He runs over to the doors and looks into a small hole in the doors, once again peaking into the courtyard.

Obiwan: Get ready for battle!

Iago got himself ready for his battle as soon as a large machine appeared and was turned on, causing into to breath fire.

Ethan: The thousands tonges of fire! This is gonna be sweet!

No sooner had he said that when a villager named Big (Sonic X) came in front of the hole Ethan was looking through.

Ethan: Hey! Out of the way, cat-man!

Unfortunately, Big didn't hear him. Ethan feels he's lost a chance to see the action...Until he heard fireworks go off. He backs up and looks up to see Iago doing major battling in the sky. Ethan keeps backing up to see this...But didn't look where he was going as he fell down a few of the steps. He quickly climbed back up, only to see that Iago has finished. He frowns angrily...He's got to get in there somehow.

* * *

The people cheer wildly as the tournament continues. Ethan, meanwhile, was trying to bust the doors down to get in...But only managed to bust his bones when he collided into the door.

* * *

Etan climbed a bamboo pole to watch the tournament. But the bamboo could not hold his weight as it flung him into the wall.

* * *

Ethan tried to make the bamboo pole into a catapult using rope. He's trying to get over the wall. He cut the rope...But nothing happened.

Ethan: What the...

He got down to see what went wrong. The bamboo then swings up and bonks his nose, then swung back down hitting his head.

* * *

Ethan sat at the top of the stairs. The greatest event in Kung Fu history is happening, and he was missing it.

Obiwan: And now, Master Raye, aka Sailor Mars!

Ethan: Raye Hino! My favorite! She's beautiful!

Not wanting to miss this, Ethan tried another tree catapult.

Obiwan: You've seen nothing yet, people!

Ethan: Darn right, I haven't!

Obiwan: Time for Master Raye to face the Blades of Death!

Raye swings her hair back, and uses her Mars Cosmic Powers to fight the Blades. As she fights, no body sees a flying man, whose catapult has finally suceeded, flying into the air laughing. Ethan realized his aim was off when he hit part of the gate, sending him back to the other side. He hits a cart of fireworks that are left outside.

Ethan: Okay...These things aren't even lit, and they hurt.

Inside the palace, Yoda gasps as he senses something. He raised his stick and everyone stoped what they were doing.

Yoda: Dragon Warrior, I sense among us.

Obiwan: People of Fictopia, the time has come! Mast Yoda is going the choose the Dragon Warrior!

Everyone cheered wildly, except for...

Ethan: What?! No! Wait!

Ethan then saw the fireworks and got an idea. To you, it maybe a stupid idea. But to him...Well, it still was a stupid idea, but one that would get him into the palace. He grabs the fireworks and a nearby chair.

* * *

As drums begin to sound like thunder, Yoda walks over to The Furious Five, who are waiting to hear his decision. Outside, Ethan was straping the fireworks to the chair. As he sat down in it, planing on flying upward to see who Yoda would pick, he lit a match and was ready to light the fuse. Until...

Familiar voice: Ethan! What the heck are you doing?! Have you gone crazy?!

Ethan turns to see Van Helsing shocked at what his son is doing.

Ethan: Can't talk, dad. Busy!

VH: Are you trying to get yourself killed?!

Ethan: Stop it, dad! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!

Yoda came closer to The Furious Five as the crowd waited eagerly. Outside...

VH: I don't understand, Ethan. You had the noodle dream. Why are you doing this?

Ethan: Dad, I lied about my dream. It wasn't about noodles...And before you ask, no; It wasn't about monster hunting either.

Van Helsing gasped at this. Ethan then saw the fuse near the rocket, about to launch.

Ethan: I LOVE KUNG FUUUUU!!!!

He gets ready to shoot up into the sky, but nothing happens. All Ethen did was fell sideways to the ground. Gaberial sighs sadly at his son and tosses him his apron that he dropped.

VH: Ethan...I'm...I'm sorry. Come on, let's get back to work.

Ethan: Okay.

Suddenly, the fireworks were activated, sending Ethan flying into the wall.

VH: ETHAN!! Stop fooling around. Get over here.

Ethan: I can't!!

The rocket then aims upward and launchs.

Ethan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

The rockets then exploded, making the crowd look up. They, of course, thought it was more fireworks going off to celebrate. Up in the air, Ethen survived the fireworks...But gasps to see the chair has disentegrated.

Ethan: Oh...This is bad.

And with that, he fell all the way to the tournament stage below where The Furious Five were. The impact of the fall made everything go black.


	6. Ethan the Dragon Warrior? pt 3

A while later, Ethan opens his eyes and groans.

Ethan: Where am I?

He looks up to see The Furious Five looking at him, after they saw him fall. He turned and saw Yoda who points his his staff at him.

Ethan: What are you pointing at?

Ethan then realized where he's at.

Ethan: S-sorry. I'll be going now.

Yoda continues to point at him.

Yoda: Very interesting this is.

Raye and the others where looking at Yoda in concern. Was he pointing at Ethan, or past him.

Raye: Uh, Master Yoda? Are you pointing at me?

Yoda: No. Him I am pointing to.

Ethan: Huh?

Ethan tried to get out of the way, but no matter where he steped, Yoda pointed his staff at him.

Ethan: What's going on? Just who are you pointing at?

Yoda: Obvious is not it? You, my friend.

Ethan: Come again?

Yoda uses his staff to rise up Ethan's arm and spoke to the audience.

Yoda: The universe, the Dragon warrior it has brought!

Ethan: What?!

The Furious Five: What?!

Obiwan: What?!

Van Helsing got through the gate and saw everything, not beleving what he just heard and saw.

VH: What?!

Suddenly, a gong was heard and fireworks shot up into the sky as music played. As Ethan looks around in confusion, servents carrying a carriage to put him in arrive.

Obiwan: Wait! You can't...

The servents didn't hear Obiwan, however, as they stopped and put Ethan into the carriage, and bring him to the palace.

Obiwan: Master Yoda! You must reconsider! You can't expect a human-sayin hybrid to be the answer to our problems! I know you were going to pick Sailor Mars until he fell in front of her! It's a big mistake!

Yoda: Mistake it is not, my friend.

Obiwan: He can't be the Dragon Warrior!

Yoda: Raw power I feel. Dragon Warrior that man is.

Soon a crack was heard. Yoda and Obiwan looked around and saw that Ethan somehow broke the carriage, and the servents could not support it. Bigger servents came and carried the carriage to the palace. Obiwan sighs in defeat. The Furious Five came over to him feeling defeated and humiliated.

Raye: We're sorry, Master Obiwan. We've failed you.

Soon she and the others bowed down to him in respect.

Obiwan: No. If that half human-half sayin does not quit by tomorrow...I have failed all of you.


	7. Majin Vegeta

In a snowy mountain, miles away from Fictopia, stood the dark and nasty Fairy World Prison. Daffy, in his Duck Dodgers form, is flying like mad torwards it to bring the message to Jorgen Van Strangle. A gaurd named Razoul (Aladdin) sees the duck crash land and turn back to his normal form. Razoul took his sword pointed at Daffy causeing the duck to yelp.

Daffy: Wait! I come with a message from Obi Wan Kenobi.

Razoul looked suprised, knowing that a message from Obi Wan is important. He let Daffy go through and allowed the duck inside as Daffy walked passed gaurds inside the prison.

Unknown voice: WHAT?! "Double the gaurd"?!

This is coming from the captain of the guards as he's reading the message. That said captain is a tall, musculer, fairy with white hair, a crown floating above his head and dressed as a millitary offical. His name is Jorgen Van Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe.

Jorgen: "Make extra precautions"?! "Your prison might not be adequate"?!

He looks down at Daffy and glares.

Jorgen: So, puny duck? You think that the prison I, Jorgen Van Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe and captain of the gaurds in this parody, run does not have high enough security?!

Daffy: No! Of course not...Obi Wan does. I'm just a messenger duck.

Jorgen: Well, give Obi Wan this message! No one gets out of Fairy World Prison...Alive! It's impossible!

Daffy follows Jorgen across a bridge while looking frightened at many gaurds that could attack him at the call of Jorgen's voice. He yelps as a laughing Jorgen slaps the duck's back too hard.

Jorgen: My prison is amazing, isn't it?

Daffy: Oh, yes. I-It's very i-impressive.

Jorgen continues glaoting as the two walk over to an elevator nearby.

Jorgen: The only way out of this prison, is the way you came in. We've got 10,000 gaurds and only one, puny prisoner!

Daffy: Yeah. But that 'Prisoner' is Majin Vegeta!

Both Daffy and Jorgen got into the elevator, which was man made, and passed two guards who were working the thing.

Jorgen: Take us down.

The guards did just that as they flipped a switch causing the elevator to lower. When they reach the bottom, Jorgen approached a figure in the center of a platform.

Daffy: Mother.

Jorgen: May I present to you Majin Vegeta!

Jorgen says this as he shows Daffy the figure that has it's eyes closed. This figure had tan skin and black hair. He wore blue and black armor. His name is Majin Vegeta.

Daffy: I'll just stay here.

Jorgen: Don't worry. It's perfectly safe! Men, get your weapons ready!

Daffy: Weapons?

Daffy saw the gaurds above and/or nearby point their weapons at Vegeta. Daffy then saw Jorgen walk up to the chained up Vegeta.

Jorgen: Hey, Majin Lose-geta! I have some news for you. Yoda's chosen the Dragon Warrior...AND IT'S NOT YOU!

Daffy: You'll get him mad.

Jorgen: Is he goin' to poke me? HA HA HA! I have him completely immoblized. Plus, the immoblization capsul will stop him from becoming Super Vegeta!

Jorgen laughs as he steps on Vegeta's foot causing Daffy to gasp, but Vegeta didn't do anything.

Jorgen: Did I step on the sayin's foot? Poor freak! HA HA HA!

Daffy: Okay, I've seen enougth...I'll tell Obi Wan he's got nothing to worry about.

Jorgen: Why should he?

Daffy: I'll tell him. Can we go?

Daffy and Jorgen head to the elevator as they head upward. Neither of them noticed one of Daffy's feathers land near Vegeta...Who's red eyes suddenly opened furiously. He secretly took the feather with a free foot and begins to unlock his capsule.


	8. Ethan's first day pt 1

Back at the courtyard, the people continue cheering for Ethan happily as the half sayin is being carried by the servents into the palace. Once inside, the servents dropped him and went out the door that closed shut. Ethan got up and went to the doors.

Ethan: No. Come on, this is just a big mistake!

Ethan then turned around and saw where he was.

Ethan: Whoa, the Sacred Hall of Warriors!

Ethan happily looks around the palace with glee. He first stopped in front of some armor.

Ethan: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's Master Splinter's armor. Oh man, he fought tons of villains with this!

He then gasps as he saw a display case with a sword and ran over to it.

Ethan: Whoa! The Sword of Heroes! This thing is supposed to be so sharp, that if a person just looks at it...YOWCH! The ledgen is true.

Ethan ran over to another display case that held...Suprisingly, nothing.

Ethan: Wow! The Invisible Trident of Destiny!

He then heads over to a painting nearby.

Ethan: I've only seen paintings of that painting!

Seeing a jar of some type nearby, Ethan gasps. Ethan then runs up to the jar.

Ethan: No way! The Legendary Urn of Whispering Fighters! It's said to have the souls of the entire Death Eater Army that Harry Potter defeated himself. I...I wonder if they could talk to me. Hello?

Unknown voice: You finished sightseeing?

Ethan: Oops! Sorry. I guess I should have came to you first.

Unknown voice: I don't have time, and my patience is wearing thin!

Ethan: Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, right?

Unknown voice: Just turn around.

Ethan: No prob!

Ethan turns and sees the actual source of the voice...Master Obi Wan Kenobi, who was looking at him with annoyance.

Ethan: Hi! How ya doin'?

He then turns back to the urn.

Ethan: So how did....

Ethan then realized who he was actually talking to and who the voice realy belonged to. He turned around quickly to see Obi Wan.

Ethan: Master Obi Wan!

His startlence caused the urn to fall off it's platform and break.

Ethan: Uh...I can fix that. Do you have any glue?

Obi Wan frowns at Ethan as the man tried to fix the urn.

Ethan: This may take some time.

Obi Wan chuckles in sarcasm.

Obi Wan: So, you are the legendary Dragon Warrior?

Ethan: Well, that's what Yoda said and...

Obi Wan: Wrong! You, my boy, are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior unless you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll.

Obi Wan pointed upward at the Chinese dragon above making Ethan look up.

Ethan: So...That's it? I just have to get that thig?

Obi Wan: If you are to be the Dragon Warrior unfortunately.

Ethan: So is there a ladder? A trampoline or something? How's this done.

Obi Wan chuckled in responce.

Obi Wan: You think it's that easy? That I'm going to hand you the secret to limitless power on a silver platter?

Ethan: I was at first, but now I'm thinking that it's a "No". Is there some kind of spell to get it?

Obi Wan: No! To get it, one must master the highest level of Kung Fu! And it would be impossible for someone like you!

Obi Wan walked over to Ethan with a stick.

Ethan: Someone like me?

Obi Wan: Yes! Look at you! This messy hair...

He hits Ethan on the head causing him to yelp in pain.

Obi Wan: These skinny arms...

Obi Wan then whacks Ethan's arms.

Ethan: Hey those are sensitive parts...

Obi Wan: And that ridiculous bat emblem.

Ethan: Hey! Wait just a minute there!

Obi Wan: And that lack of personal hygiene!

Ethan: Now wait a minute, that was uncalled for!

Ethan was getting annoyed by now as he walked torward the Kung Fu master/Jedi knight. Obi Wan motioned him to stop.

Obi Wan: Don't stand so close! I can smell your breath from here!

Ethan: Listen here, pal! Yoda said that I...

Before he could finish, Obi Wan grabbed Ethan's finger (that he was using to point at Obi Wan) with two of his fingers. Ethan gasps when he sees Obi Wan's pinkie held up.

Ethan: No, not the Iroh finger hold! Not the Iroh finger hold!

Obi Wan: So, you known this one?

Ethan: Developed by Genral Iroh, uncle of Fire Lord Zuko, in the 3rd dynasty!

Obi Wan: So you know what will happen if I flex my pinkie, yes?

Obi Wan threatened to flex his pinkie at any minute.

Ethan: Please don't!

Obi Wan: Do you know what the hardest part about this move is? It's cleaning the mess up afterwords.

Ethan: Okay, please. Take it easy!

Obi Wan: Now listen carefully. I don't like you, but out of Yoda's wishes, I will train you. Master Yoda may have chosen you over the Furious Five, but when I'm done with you, you'll wish he didn't! Do I make myself clear?

Ethan: Crystal clear! No problem.

Obi Wan: Good. I have a feeling that I'm going to like this. I can't wait to start.


	9. Ethan's first day pt 2

In an attempt to force Ethan to quit on the first day, Obi Wan lead him to the training area. He opened the doors and he and Ethan went inside. Ethan was shocked with what was happening inside. Iago flew around and landed on the steel shell in the course and kicked away any cross arrows sent at him. Raye landed across from Iago on the shell and fights swinging spikes. Bumblebee uses his stingers and shoots electricity at wooden enemies with spikes. Rouge flys down and lands on a platform that shoots out flames at random, but she easily doges the flames. Sparx goes through some hoops skillfully. Raye once again doges the swinging spikes and manages to destroy one...Although a part of it hit Ethan in the face.

Ethan: OUCH! That hurt! But coming from her, it's a good kind of pain.

Obi Wan: If you're done seeing the impossible future, it's time to begin.

Ethan: Wait? Now? Are you sure?

Obi Wan: Perhaps the great Master Yoda was wrong all this time and you're not the Dragon Warrior? You can save yourself from embarrassment now if you leave.

Ethan: What?! And miss a chance to train with the best?! No way! However, I don't think I...Uh...Could do all of those cool moves that they just did, you know?

Obi Wan: Well, how will we know if we don't try?

Ethan: Can we try a level I'm good at?

Obi Wan: And that level would be?

Ethan: I'm no master like the others, but how about...Uh...Level zero?

Obi Wan: Level zero? There's no such level.

Ethan: Okay, how about we take things easy...Like that.

Ethan points to a nearby training prop, causing Obi Wan to snicker.

Obi Wan: That? That's a child's trianing prop. We use it to train children and prop the doors open on hot days. However, if you want to practice with that, knock yourself out, literally.

Obi Wan rolls his eyes as he backs up a bit. Soon the Furious Five come over to watch the 'Dragon Warrior' practice, causing Ethan to gasp at seeing them...Including Raye.

Ethan: Oh, the Furious Five! Oh man, in person! You guys rock and look nothing like your action figures! Well, except you Bumblebee, you look the same.

Bumblebee gave a confused look, not knowing if what Ethan said was a compliment or an insult.

Obi Wan: Well, half sayin, unless you want an autograph, show us what you can do.

Ethan: Wait...Are they gonna watch, or do I just wait untill they get back to work?

Obi Wan: Just hit it.

Ethan: Okay, but I should warn you, I just ate and my Kung Fu may not be good as it will be later on. You understand, right?

Obi Wan: Will you hit it already?!

Ethan: Right. Okay...

Ethan faces the punching toy and takes a deep breath.

Ethan: Okay, you think you got it? Ha! You got nothing! I got it right here. You talkin' to me, you takin' to me?! Well, I don't see anyone else here, so you must be talkin' to me! Get ready to feel the thunder! I'm like a blur! You've never seen Half Sayin style befo-

Obi Wan: JUST HIT IT ALREADY!

Ethan: Right. Okay.

Ethan then smacks the ballon toy very lightly.

Obi Wan: Try again, this time a little harder.

This was more of a demanding voice then an insisting voice. Ethen punched the balloon toy again, this time hard enough to send it back far. He then turns to Obi Wan.

Ethan: Ha! How's tha-

He was cut short as the toy came back and hit the guy hard, sending him flying into the middle of the training course. The Furious Five where about to help, but Obi Wan stops them. On the course, Ethan tried to dodge the wood with spikes, but one sent him flying into the part of the course with the wooden warriors. He yelps as he tries to dodge them, but keep hitting him with the spikes. When he got out at last, Ethan sighed in relief...Untill he realized what he was standing on! Suddenly, the room lit up from the fire. When the torture is over, everyone sees a barbequed Ethan crawling to them.

Ethan: How...Did...I...Do?

Obi Wan: Congratulations. There's now a level zero.

Obi Wan then blew out a small flame on Ethan's head.


	10. Finding a dorm and talking with Yoda

Later that night, the Furious Five are returning to their dorms where they stay and spend the night.

Bumblebee: I can't think of any word to discribe how embarrassing that was.

Iago: Without a doubt, BB!

They, of course, were referring to the training Ethan was doing that day.

Bumblebee: Still...It was hilarious how he kept on failing!

Bumblebee bursted out laughing, but stopped when Rouge glared at him.

Rouge: It's not funny, you bucket-o-bolts! What the heck was Master Yoda thinking?! The poor saps gonna get hurt...Or killed!

Iago: Yeah, the all mighty Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky in a ball of fire...Give me a break!

Bumblebee: He's said to shake the ground when he walks!

Bumblebee, Iago, Sparx, and even Rouge laughed. The only one not laughing was Raye who was concerned and angry; Concerned about the pain and suffering Ethan was going through, and angry that Ethan took what she thought was rightfully her's eventhough it was an accident.

Raye: I just wished I knew why Master Yoda didn't choose somebody who actually knows Kung Fu.

Iago: Or at least, not look like a toothpick with mustard.

Sparx: Let alone looking like a living toothpick.

Unknown to them, Ethan was a few feet away...Having seen and heard the whole conversation. Ethan frowns as he looks down. He sighs knowing that the insults, eventhough they hurt, they're true.

* * *

Inside the building, Ethan decided to find an empty dorm. Ethan sees that the lights where out, meaning that the Furious Five were probley asleep. He creeps down the hallway slowly and quietly. Well, not quietly, due to the floor boards creeking. He took another step, but his foot broke through the floor. He got his foot out and ran nervously. He ran too fast, however, and tripped into another room...Iago's. The parrot was sleeping on a pearch...Until Ethan woke him up.

Ethan: Oh, hey, Master Iago. You're up I see.

Luckily, Iago didn't seem too angry at him...He was a bit too tired to be mad...Or to kick Ethan out.

Iago: Well, now I am.

Ethan: Some day, huh? That Kung Fu stuff is major work! I'm suprised your wings aren't sore from it all.

Iago: True. But then again, maybe they are after a long and disappointing day. They need sleep...And that's what I'm gonna do, get some sleep.

Ethan: Sure, no problem. I see where this is going. You should try to get some rest.

Iago: Thanks.

Iago thought that would end the confersation and he would get some sleep. Too bad he was wrong.

Ethan: By the way, I'm a big fan. You guys really wiped the floor with Team Galactic! I almost got a heart attack for days.

Iago looks at him with a mixture of being suprised and touched. He never heard a fan say something like that to him.

Ethan: You guys were outnumbered 100 to one. But you never stopped, you...

Ethan then demonstrates some of the moves to Iago. However, he didn't see where he was going and punched a whole through the wall nearby, this wall peaks into Sparx's room where the robotic monkey was meditating...Until now.

Ethan: Oh, sorry about that!

Iago: Look kid, I'm flattered. But you don't belong here, okay?

Ethan: I know. I shouldn't even be in this palace at all. I have always dreamt that...

Iago: No, I mean you don't belong _here_...In this room.

Ethan looked around and realized the facts: He was in Iago's room and the bird wants sleep.

Ethan: Oh, this is-

Iago: You got it, my room. Property of Iago.

Ethan: Okay, I understand. You want to get some sleep.

Iago: Bingo.

Ethan: Right. Won't keep you up any longer. We got big things tomorrow. You're awsome. Don't stop what you're doing.

Ethan gave Iago a peace sign while leaving and closing the door on his way out. Iago sighs in amazement. Ethan, thinking he heard something, opens the door again.

Ethan: Did you say something?

Iago: Uh...No.

Ethan: Okay. Good night, sleep well.

He closed the door again. Iago sighs again, but this one was for that the man doesn't understand he doesn't belong at the palace at all. _"Poor kid." _He thought to himself. Outside Iago's door, Ethan creeped back into the hallway. Just then, another door to another room opened, revealing a very annoyed Raye. She glares at Ethan, who yelps upon seeing her.

Ethan: Oh, Master Raye. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you all earlier...

Raye: Look, Ethan, I'll be blunt: You don't belong here.

Ethan: You're room, right. Sorry.

Raye: No, I mean you don't belong HERE...As in the palace.

Ethan: Oh...

Ethan feels down as his favorite member of the Furious Five (and his crush) had to say something like that to him.

Raye: Look, I appreciate any fan of ours and our work but...You're not the Dragon Warrior, and you know that.

Ethan: You're right.

Raye: Then I don't understand why you're staying and not let me take the role as the Dragon Warrior!

Ethan: It's because I love Kung Fu, ever since I was a kid. Okay, I admit I'm not that good, but surely you guys would have the kindness and decency to support me, right?

Raye: We do...But we won't. Look, Ethan, if you want to stay, alright by me. BUT, if you really do respect the ways of Kung Fu, please...Leave by morning.

Raye then slammed the door in Ethan's face.

* * *

Not able to get any sleep, Ethan sat under a peach tree near the palace. He never felt more embarrassed and terrible in all his life. Obi Wan had made him look like a fool, while the Furious Five- His idols- either insulted him and/or yelled at him.

Familiar voice: Ah, found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, have you.

Ethan turns around, holding a peach in one hand and another in his mouth, to see Master Yoda.

Ethan: What? This? Oh, boy!

Ethan spat out the peach in his mouth and dropped the one in his hand.

Ethan: I'm sorry. I thought it was a regular peach tree, really.

Yoda: I see. You eat when upset, you do.

Ethan: Upset? Who says I'm upset?

Yoda: Upset why are you?

Ethan: Oh...I'm terrible at Kung Fu! I stunk big time! I stunk more often than anyone in the history of Kung Fu, Fictopia, and Stinking itself!

Yoda: Probably.

Ethan: And on top of that, the Furious Five hate me! Even Raye. Oh man, she is so beautiful and she hates me!

Yoda: Totally, is it.

Ethan: How can Master Obi Wan be able to turn me into the Dragon Warrior? I'm not like the Five! I may as well just give up and go home...Go back to making noodles.

Yoda now understands the source of Ethan's sadness. He then smiles while getting an idea on how to encourage Ethan to continue on.

Yoda: Quit or don't quit. Noodles or don't noodles. Concerned, you are about what was and what will be. Saying there is. Yesterday is history, tomorrow a mystery is, but today a gift is. That is why called present it is.

Yoda chuckles as he gets ready to leave, his words seemed to have cheered Ethan up a bit. Before leaving, Yoda whacks the tree with his staff causing a peach to fall into Ethan's hand. Ethan now realizes, despite what happened, he can't quit now. He decided that, to make his dream come true, he mustn't quit!


	11. Vegeta escapes

While Ethan was feeling confident at the palace, in Fairy World Prison, someone else's confidence (along with his anger) is filled beyond extreme! Vegeta was using his foot to use Daffy's feather to unlock the capsule that was keeping him trapped. _How dare that fool Yoda give the Dragon Scroll to someone else?! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!!! _Vegeta thought furiorusly to himself. Vegeta continued to work on the lock, but then heard a clicking noise, making him smile evily. After unlocking each of the locks, the immoblizied Sayin was no longer immoblizied! He then transforms into a golden version of himself, his Super Sayin form, and destroies the capsule to begin his escape. On the bridge above, Jorgen and Daffy looked down after hearing the noises. Jorgen gasps in shock at the sight.

Jorgen: It can not be!

Daffy: What happened?

Daffy looks down and squeaks a familiar line in horror.

Daffy: Mother.

An alarm went off, and the guards rush in to take Vegeta down before he gets loose. Vegeta got up, but he was still chained to boulders. He was, however, able to move the rocks. The Sayin looks up and glares angrily at two people: a suprised Jorgen and a terrified Daffy.

Jorgen: Fire energy blasts!

Without hesitation, the guards got out their blasters and fired at Vegeta. But the Sayin dodged the attacks. A gaurd named Ralph (Animainacs) fired a blast at Vegeta, but it not only missed...It broke the chain shackles that were used to contain him, freeing one of his arms. Smirking evily, Vegeta breaks the other shackle, making himself completely free.

Daffy: Yipes! He's free! I gotta warn Master Obi Wan!

Daffy gets ready to transform into Duck Dodgers to do just that, but Jorgen grabs him.

Jorgen: You aren't going anywhere, puny duck! And neither is Vegeta! Bring up the elevator!

The guards quickly bring the elevator up as fast as they can while Vegeta walks forward. He looks up to see that the guards have switched to arrows. One of the guards fired an arrow, but Vegeta knocks it back with his fists. The arrow is sent flying back to the guards who dodged it as the arrow gets stuck in the wall. Vegeta sees this and gets an idea. The guards fire more arrows at Vegeta, but the Sayin proceeds in punching and kicking the arrows into the wall. When he's finished, Vegeta jumped torwards an arrow and jumps, sending him flying to the next one, using them as a ladder to get to the top.

Daffy: He's on his way. He's on his way!

Jorgen: Not for long! Archers!

More of the men keep shooting arrows at Vegeta, but the villain jumps to the elevator shaft to avoyed the attack. A gaurd saw this and cuts the chain of the elevator with an axe. The elevator falls down to the last floor below. The guards high fived each other, thinking that they won. But the victory was cut short as Vegeta appears from the empty elevator shaft and knocks both gaurds out cold. He then uses the chain to swing upward, continueing his escape. Jorgen's men attacked Vegeta, but the Sayin takes them down one by one. He then starts climbing the wall, while more guards attack him. But Vegeta just swats them away, sending them flying in the air. When he made it to the top, he saw Jorgen, Daffy and more guards blocking the gates. Daffy yelps as Vegeta charges, ready to attack.

Daffy: We're dead.

Jorgen: Not yet, we're not! Now!

One of the guards fires an arrow with dynamite at the large pointed rocks above, causing those said rocks to explode. Vegeta watches as the rocks smashed the bridge and jumps from bridge part to bridge part. He jumps at Jorgen about the lunge at his throat, but he missed. Vegeta falls to what appears to be his doom. Jorgen laughs victoriously. Unknown to Jorgen, however, Vegeta happens to look up and sees that one pointed rock, that didn't fall yet, still had some dynamite on it. With a look of determination, Vegeta jumps and climbs on the fallen rocks and bridge parts. Jorgen, Daffy, and the guards watched in shock as Vegeta jumped up to the pointed rock, and grabs the dynamite. The worst part is, he lit the fuse! The guards, Jorgen, and Daffy could tell what his next move was.

Daffy: Uh...Do we run now?

Jorgen: Yeah. Sounds got to me.

The gates of the prison then exploded. The guards who tried to stop Vegeta were now flying out of the place. Daffy, for once, got lucky as he landed on the snow. The duck sees that his bill has ended up off his face. After he puts it back on, he gasps in horror. The reason: all that was left of Jorgen was his wand, crown, and wings. Vegeta comes out of the prison and stands above Daffy.

Daffy: Please don't kill me!

But all Vegeta does is turn back to his normal self and grabs Daffy by the throat. He smriks slyly at the duck.

Vegeta: Thanks for the help, duck. I'm glad that Master Obi Wan sent you. I thought he might have forgoten his long lost 'son'. Go fly back to Fictopia, and tell Master Obi Wan that the true Dragon Warrior is coming home.

When he let Daffy go, the duck made no hesitation to turn into Duck Dodgers and leave. As he leaves, Vegeta smirks evily. He then turns back into his Super Sayin form, and heads to Fictopia.


	12. Training and origins

The next morning, a servent hit the bell with a mallet to wake everyone up. Obi Wan walked into the dorms to greet his students. When he stood in the hallways, the Furious Five quickly got out to greet their master.

Furious Five: Good morning, master!

They waited for Ethan to come out and greet Obi Wan, but he didn't.

Obi Wan: Sayain, wake up! Sayain?

Obi Wan opened the door to the room, and to his amazement, Ethan's not there. Obi Wan smiled knowing that his plan worked.

Obi Wan: He has quit, how wonderful.

The only ones who were concerened about this were Iago, Rouge, and a certain Sailor Scout.

* * *

Obi Wan, still amused that he finally got Ethan to leave, takes the Furious Five to the training area for their daily training.

Rouge: I don't like this, what are we going to do, master? I mean, Ethan is gone, who's gonna be the Dragon Warrior now?

Obi Wan: Patience, Rouge. We'll just continue our training and someday in time, the _real _Dragon Warrior will appear.

Obi Wan looked briefly at his students as he opened the gate to the training area. When he turns around, he was taken by suprise.

Obi Wan: What are you still doing here?!

The reason he said this was because Ethan, who didn't really leave yet, is near the ground in some training equipment doing the splits.

Ethan: Oh, master, good morning! I would have greeted you this morning, but I figured I may do some warm ups before training.

He tried to get back to his excersise, but got stuck in the progress.

Obi Wan: Your stuck.

Ethan: Dang it! Uh...Can I get a little help?

The Furious Five and Obi Wan looked at him like he was crazy. Finally, Obi Wan groans and turns to Iago.

Obi Wan: Help him.

Iago: Aww, geeze.

Iago rolled his eyes while he flies over to Ethan to do so. He grabs Ethan by his shirt and pulled him out of the equipment, getting him unstuck.

Ethan: Thanks.

Iago: Don't mention it.

Ethan: I really appre-

Iago: Ever again.

Obi Wan shakes his head in disbelief.

Obi Wan: Honestly half-Sayain, do you really think you can learn a full split in one night? It takes years to develop one's flexibility.

He uses the force to throw some plates nearby into the air as Ethan watches in amazement.

Obi Wan: And years longer...

Obi Wan nodded to Raye who jumps up into the air.

Obi Wan:...To reply it in combat!

Raye did a full split as she managed to break the plates in combat, much to Ethan's amazement. As she lands, a piece of the plate fell on Ethan's head. He tries to pick up the big piece, planning on keeping it as a souvenir.

Obi Wan: Put that down!

Ethan did so instantly.

Obi Wan: When we fight, the only souvenirs we get are bloody knuckles and broken bones.

Ethan gulped, realizing what Obi Wan ment.

Obi Wan: Well, I guess it's time to begin. Rouge, you're up first.

Rouge nodded as she got into a fighting stance.

Rouge: Are you ready?

Ethan: I was born ready...

Ethan got interrupted when Rouge punched him in the stomach, sending him flying. Rouge kicked him back to the ground, hard as Ethan groaned.

Rouge: I'm sorry honey, I thought you said you were ready.

Ethan: Whoa! That was awesome! Let's go again!

Obi wan looks annoyed now. Ethan is actually enjoying this and is not wanting to quit.

* * *

Sparx is next to fight, as he and Ethan are on pillars fighting each other with staffs...Though he keeps getting hit with Sparx's attacks.

* * *

Iago is next to fight as he and Ethan fight on the shell in the training area. Ethan tried to lounge at the parrot, but he ended up losing his balance, falling into the shell. Obi Wan is getting annoyed even more as he sees that Ethan is enjoying the fights so far.

* * *

As the fight goes back outside, Bumblebee is next to fight, and he doesn't hesitate as he zapped Ethan with his stingers and grabs his arm throwing him around like mad. Obi Wan chuckles in amusement at the sight, but gets even more annoyed to see, right after Bumblebee stopped, Ethan, with his head in the ground, cracked his knuckles ready to get some more. This is the last straw for Obi Wan.

Obi Wan: Sayain, I have been taking it easy on you until now. Your next opponent...Is me.

Ethan: Let's go!

Obi Wan: Step forth.

Ethan nodded and did so...But Obi Wan grabs Ethan and twirls him in the air.

Obi Wan: The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness...

Obi Wan then slams Ethan onto the ground as he bends his finger and held him by the ears.

Obi Wan:...And make him suffer for it!

Ethan: Yeah, come on!

Another mistake. Obi Wan then slams Ethan onto the ground again and literally got on his back, trying to make Ethan quit as he held Ethan up by his hair.

Obi Wan: To use his strength against him to see to it he becomes unworthy and is forced to quit!

Ethan: But a true warrior never quits and believe me, master, I'll never quit!

Hearing that made Obi Wan really ticked off. He grabs Ethan, throws him into the air and kicks him in the stomach. The force of the impact threw Ethan out the gates of the training arena and goes bouncing down the stairs. The Furious Five came out to see this as Ethan still bounces down the stairs.

Raye: If he's smart enough, he wont come back up those stairs.

Sparx: He will come back up. I know determination when I see it. BTW, I know your worried about the kid, Raye.

Raye: Why should I care about him?!

Sparx: Have it your way.

Rouge: Not to worry. Ethan won't quit.

Bumblebee: He still won't stop bouncing either.

He chuckled a bit, but stopped when Rouge glared at him.

* * *

That night, Ethan is in his room being treated by Bumblebee and Rouge making him yelp in pain. He's yelping in pain because Bumblebee is preforming acupuncture on him.

Ethan: You said this was...Ouch...Going to help me feel better.

Bumblebee: It should, The Doc Bot used it on us once, so I should know. It's just not easy finding the right nerve point under this...

Ethan: Toothpick-like body?

Bumblebee: I was gonna say "skin".

Ethan: Right.

Bumblebee: Hey, I am not the one to judge people on their size. Look at me!

Ethan turned to do so, but didn't see him.

Bumblebee: Over here, toothpick.

Ethan yelped in pain as Bumblebee shoved another needle in part of his skin to the other side of Ethan.

Rouge: Try to take another look at this, BB.

She held up a picture of Ethan (Or someone like him) to show Bumblebee how to put needles in and 'cure' someone like this patient.

Bumblebee: Okay...Good.

He gets bak to work, or tourture in Ethan's case. Sparx was in his room meditating, but Ethan's yelling breaks his concentration. The robotic monkey covers his ears. Meanwhile, Iago was in his room painting a jewl, but the screams cause him to mess up, causing the parrot to groan in annoyance. Back in his room, Ethan chuckles nervoursly.

Ethan: Master Obi Wan is a great master and all, and I know he's trying to inspire. But, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was trying to force me to quit.

Rouge and Bumblebee look at each other and nervously smiled making Ethan this was the case.

Bumblebee: Look, Master Obi Wan may seem heartless sometimes, but there was a time he wasn't like that.

Raye was walking by Ethan's room, thinking about what Sparx said earlier, when she overheard the conversation.

Rouge: We heard that there was once a time when Master Obi Wan could smile. But this was before...

Ethan: Before what?

Ethan's door opened up as Raye came in.

Raye: Before Vegeta.

Iago's voice: Hey! We aren't exactly supposed to talk about that guy, you know.

Raye: Well, if he's going to stay here, he should know.

Ethan: Guys, I know about Vegeta.

Raye raises her eyebrow and walked towards him.

Ethan: He was a student, a Sayain like myself, but in a different way, and the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu and then he turned bad and now is in jail...

Raye: Wrong buddy! Vegeta was more than a student...

**Flashback**

Years ago, before the Furious Five came to be, Obi Wan was getting ready to turn in for the night when he heard a knock at the door. He opens it and sees nothing, until he hears crying and looks down and, to his suprise, sees a baby wrapped in a blanket. Obi Wan picked the child up and gave him a name: Vegeta.

Raye's voice: Master Obi Wan found him as a baby and raised him like the son he never had.

A few years pasted, and the jedi knight/Kung Fu master tries to feed the child. Baby Vegeta, however, grabbed Obi Wan by the mustache making him yelp in pain but giggle happily.

Raye's voice: When Master Obi Wan saw that the boy had a talent in Kung Fu, he began to train him.

A while later, Obi Wan started training the young Vegeta as the kid happliy played with the same practice dummy that Ethan had trouble with in the present, kicking it and sending it near a wall. His father/master was proud on how well he was doing. Young Vegeta hugged Obi Wan like a son would his dad.

Raye's voice: Obi Wan believed in Vegeta and expected that he would one day be destined to have total greatness.

Years have passed and a teenaged Vegeta the wooden warriors with the spikes with pride and greatness. Obi Wan was pleased and expected Vegeta to be the Dragon Warrior. But as years went by, an adult Vegeta destroys the wooden warriors, more determined then ever. Obi Wan was still proud of his student/son, but Yoda, who was obseving Vegeta's training, shook his head sadly. This disappointed Obi Wan and made Vegeta furious.

Raye's voice: Obi Wan's love and caring didn't appease Vegeta, however. The student wanted the Dragon Scroll and to gain amazing power. Yoda saw darkness in Vegeta's heart and refused to give him the scroll.

We now see Vegeta in his Super-Sayain form going on a rampage through Fictopia, attaking anyone or anything in his way.

Raye's voice: Soon after, Vegeta laid waste to the valley.

We now see Vegeta breaking down the doors of the palace where the Dragon Scroll is located. Master Obi Wan and Yoda were there. They were the only two who could stop Vegeta.

Raye's voice: Vegeta wanted the scroll by any means necessary. Obi Wan tried to destroy the monster he created.

Obi Wan took out his Lightsabor and charged, attempting to stop Vegeta. But all he could see was the child he raised and loved all these years. He turned his lightsabor off, knowing that he could not bring himself to do such a thing.

Raye's voice: But he couldn't.

Vegeta punched Obi Wan sending him crashing to the floor. Vegeta gets ready to grab the scroll, but Yoda uses the force to knock him away, sending him flying into a pillar where he was knocked out cold. Obi Wan looks sadly at Vegeta.

Raye's voice: Obi Wan loved Vegeta like he never loved anyone before...

Weeks passed since Vegeta was defeated and sent to Fairy World Prison to be locked away forever. Obi Wan was watching a young Raye in the training dojo as she fights the training toy near the wall. She hopes that Obi Wan is impressed by what she does. But Obi Wan sighs sadly while he helps her, not at all smileing. A sad Raye watches as he walks away.

Raye's voice:...Or since.

Young Raye sniffs and sadly looks down.

**End Flashback**

Ethan watches on sadly as Raye looks down. She then looks up at him and glares.

Raye: Now he has the chance to make things right, to train the true Dragon Warrior, and he's stuck with you. A skinny, drity-blonde haired clown who takes everything as a joke!

Ethan then makes a weird facial expression making Raye yelp in alarm. Annoyed and thinking he's making fun of her, Raye gets ready to hit him.

Raye: That's it!

Bumblebee stoped her in alarm.

Bumblebee: Wait! My bad! I accidentally tweaked his facial musscle.

Ethan then falls over on his side, his back full of needles.

Bumblebee: And may have also stopped his heart.

Bumblebee taps Ethan, making sure the guy is still alive.


	13. Yoda's passing

In the dojo, Obiwan was sitting down meditating. He was angry at the fact that he could not get Ethan to quit. He decided to do his best to calm down, hopeing to get past what happened.

Obiwan: Inner peace...Inner peace...

He suddenly hears a noise that is throwing him off.

Obiwan: Whoever is making that flapping noise, be quiet!

Obiwan goes back to meditating, but is interupted again when someone crash landed into the room, hitting the floor hard. Obiwan turned around to see Daffy. Obiwan smiled at him, not noticeing Daffy's nervous looks.

Obiwan: Oh, Daffy. It's you. After a day like this, I think some good news should cheer me up.

Daffy opened his bill to speak but hesitates, looking nevous. Obiwan's face fell from seeing this.

* * *

Obiwan, worried, ran to the peach tree where Yoda was meditating.

Obiwan: Master, master!

Yoda: Yes?

Obiwan: I got terrible news from Daffy.

Yoda: News there is just. Good, bad, or terrible, none there is.

Obiwan: But there is bad news! Your vision was right, Master! Vegeta has escaped from prison and is on his way to the valley, even as we speak!

Yoda looked suprised and concerned to hear this.

Yoda: Terrible news, that is...Unless Dragon Warrior who can stop him, you do not believe.

Obiwan: What?! That...That half-Sayain?! He's a fool.

Yoda: When you became my student, any different were you?

Obiwan looks dumbstruck at this.

Obiwan: No, that boy can't be the Dragon Warrior! He wasn't even supposed to be there, it was an accident and you know it!

Yoda: Accident it is not.

Obiwan: You told me that already, twice.

Yoda: Well, no accident it is, either.

Obiwan: Thrice.

Yoda: Old friend, the half-Sayain, fulfill his destiny can't nor your's, unless control delusion you let go of.

Obiwan: Delusion? What do you mean by that?

Yoda: Very simple, it is. See this tree, Obiwan? Blossom, I can't make it when it suits me, nor fruit make it bare before its time.

Obiwan scoffed in disbelief.

Obiwan: There are some things we can control, look!

Obiwan kicks the tree hard, causing one of the peaches to fall.

Obiwan: I can control when the fruit falls! I can control...

He then tosses the peach into the air as he uses the force to cut it in half.

Obiwan: Where to plant the seed!

He then slams the ground hard to make a small hole. He then plants the seed.

Obiwan: How can you call that delusion?!

Yoda: True that is, yes. But no matter you do what, the seed, the tree peach be it will. Apple or an orange wish for you may, but a peach it will be.

Obiwan: Never mind, a peach can't defeat Vegeta and you know it.

Yoda: Perhaps it, if willing to guide it you are, as well as nurture it and believe in it.

Obiwan: I don't know how. Please, I need your help.

Yoda: No, believe you must. Promise me Obiwan, promise believe you will.

Obiwan: I...I will try.

Yoda: No, do! Or do not. Try there is no.

Yoda looks at the sky seeing blossom pedals floating out of the tree.

Yoda: My time, come it has.

Yoda gave his staff to Obiwan.

Yoda: Journey, continue without me, you must.

Obiwan realized what Yoda ment.

Obiwan: Master, no, do not leave me!

Yoda turns to Obiwan for the last time and spoke to him.

Yoda: Believe you must...

With that, Yoda disappeared.

Obiwan: Master!

The only thing answering his cries are the pedals that float around. Obiwan looks on sadly. Now, the Jedi knight is on his own. He sadly knew what he had to do: move on without Yoda and believe...Without his master and friend.


	14. Cooking and arguing part 1

In the kitchen, Ethan was cooking a meal for everyone a while after he recovered from Bumblebee's accident. He's making soup while telling some of his jokes to the Furious Five. Most laugh finding them funny. Raye, however, gave him a stern look as she waited for the food.

Ethan: Then I told him, "Dude, you may be the most dangerous bandit out there, but you're still a lousy tipper."

Iago: Man, how on Eath did you make it out alive?

Ethan gave a sheepish look as he started pouring the soup into bowls.

Ethan: Well, I didn't actually say it, I thought it. Though if he could read minds, He would be like, "Ouch"! Heh. Okay, soup's up! Hope you like it!

Ethan places the bowls on the table as the Furious Five took a bowl.

Bumblebee: Whoa...This is great!

Ethan: Oh please, I'm not that good a cook. You should try my dad's secret ingredient soup. Of course, he's the only one who knows the secret ingredient.

Rouge: Well, this is till good.

Bumblebee: Aww slag, I wish I had tastebuds!

Rouge: C'mon, Raye! You have got to try this!

Rouge pushes a bowl torward Raye. She frowns, but takes the bowl and takes a sip.

Raye: You know, the legends say that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months on only the dew from a ginko leaf and the energy of the universe.

She looks sternly at Ethan as she took another sip. _"__This is still good soup, though."_ She thought to herself.

Ethan: My body dosen't know I'm the Dragon Warrior right now, so I'm gonna need some more dew and lots of universe juice.

Ethan picked up the bowl and drank the soup from it. When he put it down, he saw that Iago, Rouge, Bumblebee, and Sparx where laughing at him as Raye rolled her eyes in annoyance. He dosen't know it, but he had a noodle stuck on his nose.

Ethan: What's so funny?

Sparx: Oh nothing...Master Obiwan!

Ethan finally sees the noodle on his nose and lightly chuckled as the others (with the exception of Raye) laugh.

Ethan (as Obiwan): You will never be the Dragon Warrior unless you gain wight and brush your teeth.

Everyone laughs, except for Raye who stared at him with more annoyance. _"He's worse then Serena! Eventhough he's a good cook and he's cute and- OH NO! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!"_

Ethan (as Obiwan): What's that noise you're making? Laughter? I've never heard of it! Work hard, half-Sayin, and someday you'll have ears like mine.

Ethan brings two bowls up to his head to make ears as Iago, Sparx, Bumblebee, and Rouge laugh. Suddenly, everyone stops laughing and gave looks of shock. Ethan looks a little puzzeled at this.

Ethan (normal voice): Ears. It's not working from you guys? I thought they're pretty good.

Sparx: Uh, kid...It's Obiwan.

Ethan: Of course it's Obiwan, who did you think it was?

What he didn't know, however, was that the real Obiwan was standing right behind him. Iago points behind Ethan at the door. Ethan looks and sees Master Obiwan.

Ethan: Master Obiwan! Uh...

Ethan slurps up the noodle and presses the bowls to his chest, making some of the Furious Five giggle. Obiwan glared at them angrily making them stop.

Obiwan: You think this is funny? Vegeta has escaped from prison, and you're all acting like children!

Ethan: Wait, he escaped?!

Obiwan: Yes! Vegeta is coming for the Dragon Scroll and will stop at nothing to get it. You are the only one who must stop him before that happens!

Ethan's eyes widened in fear as he dropped the bowls. He then chuckled uneasily.

Ethan: Ha! And here I was thinking you didn't have a sense of humor. I'm the only...One who can...

Ethan laughs uneasily as he sees Obiwan glare at him.

Ethan: Wait, you're really serious? Dose it have to be me? What about Yoda? He beat him before he could do it again. Right?

Obiwan: Yoda can't...Not anymore.

Obiwan held up a familiar stick, causing the Furious Five to gasp in shock and sadness.

Obiwan: Our only hope...Is the Dragon Warrior.

Raye: Wait, the half-Sayin?

_"No way that clown could be the one to defeat Vegeta! He'll get killed- Ah, what do I- WHO AM I KIDDING? I'm in love with him!"_ Raye thought to herself.

Obiwan: Yes! The half-Sayin!

Raye: Master please, you should let us stop Vegeta! You've trained us for this very day!

Obiwan: No, it's not your destiny to defeat Vegeta, it is his!

Obiwan turned to face Ethan...Only to see that he is nowhere in sight.

Obiwan: NOW he quits!


	15. More arguing

Ethan screams like mad as he runs for the stairs. Before he could even reach them, however, Obiwan landed in front of him, blocking his exit.

Obiwan: You can't leave! A true warrior never quits!

Ethan: Oh yeah? Watch me!

He tried to run past him, but Obiwan uses the force to send him back, making him groan.

Ethan: How the heck can I stop Vegeta, if I can't even beat you to the stairs? I shouldn't even be hear. It was an accident!

Obiwan: No! You are the Dragon Warrior, you can defeat Vegeta!

Ethan: HA! That's a laugh! You don't believe that! Ever since I first came here, you never believed that! You've been trying to get rid of me since day one!

Obiwan: Yes, I did try to get rid of you at first. I didn't even want to train you at all! But now I ask you, Ethan, to trust in your master, as I had come to trust mine.

Ethan: Look, you're not my master, okay?! And I'm not the Dragon Warrior!

Obiwan: Then why didn't you quit?! You knew I was trying to get rid of you, and you stayed anyway!

Ethan: You wanna know why I stayed?! I stayed because every time you threw a rock at my head or called my skinny it hurts! But it could never have hurt more than it did for every single day of my life just being me. I stayed because I thought that if there was anyone who could make me...Not me, it would be you...The greatest Kung Fu master/ Jedi Knight in Fictopia!

Obiwan: But I can change you, I will make you into the Dragon Warrior!

Ethan: Okay, you know that Vegeta's on his way! Even if it takes that moron 1000 years to get here, how can you turn me into the Dragon Warrior, huh?!

Obiwan was speechless. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say.

Ethan: How, huh?! HOW?!

Obiwan: I DON'T KNOW! I...I don't know.

Ethan: Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

Unknown to Ethan and Obiwan, someone was watching what was happening. This someone was Raye. She looks down, feeling bad for her teacher. She then lifted her head up, eyes full of determination.

Raye: This is what you trained me for.

She then jumps into the air and and heads off. _"I need to head to the valley bridge, it's the quickest way for Vegeta to enter the valley. I'm gonna stop him!" _Raye thought to herself.

Familiar voice: And just where do you think you're going?

Raye turned around to see Rouge, Iago, Sparx, and Bumblebee nearby.

Raye: I was just...

Iago: You're not going anywhere!

Sparx: At least not without us, kid.

Sparx gave her a thumbs up as he said this.

Rouge: There's strength in numbers.

Bumblebee: All for one and one for all!

Raye: Thanks guys.

And with that, the Furious Five ran/flew/drove off to defeat Vegeta.


	16. The training begins pt1

The next day, Obiwan sighs sadly as he stands where Yoda passed away the other night. Vegeta will arive any day now, and all hope will be gone. With Ethan giving up, no one could stop Vegeta. He then hears some yells and karate sounds. He heads to the training area to see if the Furious Five were training, but all that was there was the equipment. He listens more closely to the noise, and hears it coming from the kitchen. Obiwan heads for the kitchen and looks suprised at what he saw...Ethan, much to the jedi knight's surprise, has punched through the cabinet door and pulls a snack out. Ethan starts eating then turns around and looks suprised at Obiwan standing there. Obiwan blinks, not believing what he's seeing.

Ethan: What?! I eat when I'm upset, okay?!

Obiwan: No need to tell me. I just thought you were Iago, he always leaves his crackers on the top shelf. I'll be going now.

Obiwan pretended to leave the kitchen. Ethan looks excited as he looked at the top shelf. He dashes up, making noises in the process. Obiwan looked into the kitchen and saw, to his surprise, Ethan taking some of the crackers...On the top shelf, 10 feet in the air...Doing a perfect split. Ethan eats the crackers and spots Obiwan.

Ethan: Don't tell Iago.

Obiwan: Look at you!

Ethan: Yeah, yeah. We've been through this last night!

Obiwan: No, how did you get up there?

Ethan: I was just wanted some crackers, I-

Obiwan: But you're 10 feet off the ground! And you're doing a perfect split!

Ethan: What, this? This is just an accident.

A creaking noise is heard and Ethan falls to the floor, losing his cracker. The cracker lands by Obiwan's foot. Obiwan picks up the cracker and smiles at Ethan.

Obiwan: There are no accidents. Come with me.

Ethan looks up at him confused.

* * *

A while later, Obiwan and Ethan head up a mountain path. The latter is sweating like a pig.

Ethan: I know you're trying to be all mystical and stuff, but can you at least tell me where we're going?

Obiwan: It's a surprise, trust me.

Obiwan then leads Ethan to a lake on a mountain top. Obiwan sat down and meditated and Ethan fell to the ground. He looks at the lake and groans.

Ethan: You dragged me out here for a bath. My personal hygine disgusts you, no need to rub it in!

Ethan gets some water from the lake and washes himself. Obiwan, who was still meditating, frowns at Ethan.

Obiwan: Half-Sayin, we do not wash ourselves in the lake of sacred tears.

Ethan: The wh- AH!

Ethan began running around like mad until Obiwan took his stick and hit him, making him stop.

Obiwan: Here is where Master Yoda has found the answers to many mysteries of harmony and focus, this is the birth place...of Kung Fu.

Ethan gasped in amazment as he looks around. He imagines the jedi himself practiceing on a rocky peak, and then sees Obiwan standing in the same place looking down to Ethan.

Obiwan: Do you want to learn Kung Fu?

Ethan: Yes! I do! Teach me!

Obiwan: Then I'm your master!

Ethan: Okay, yeah!

Ethan began crying with joy.

Obiwan: No tears, please. Warriors don't cry.

Ethan: Okay.

Ethan wipes the tears away, excited to start training.


	17. The training begins part 2

Obiwan and Ethan faced each other as the former began to speak.

Obiwan: Half-Sayin, you focus and concentrate on Kung Fu. And when you do...You stink.

Ethan then frowns at the insult.

Obiwan: It was my mistake, actually. I can't train you the way I trained the Five. The only way to get through to you...is with this.

Obiwan then pulled out a bowl of dumplings, much to Ethan's happiness.

Ethan: Thanks, I'm starved!

Obiwan snatched the bowl from Ethan as the latter tried to grab a dumpling.

Obiwan: The only way you eat, is if you train. You will be rewarded food training this time around. Time to begin.

Obiwan took a dumpling out of the bowl and ate it. Ethan groaned, but agreed to train for the food. First, Ethan is doing a sit up on a tree branch, concentrating on the bowl of dumplings held by Obiwan. He then makes a grab for the bowl but yelps as the branch breaks. Obiwan then uses the stick to catch the bowl. Ethan is now holding a bowl of fuit and is about to eat. Unfoutunately, Obiwan hits the teen with sticks, making him yelp while trying to block. Now the Jedi knight/Kung Fu master is playing a crazy game of keep away with a donut while Ethan tries to grab it, but he misses as Obiwan laughs. Day after day, Ethan was becoming even better. One day, Obiwan placed the bowl down and looked at Ethan.

Obiwan: You go first, half-Sayin.

Ethan: Wha- You mean like that? No sit ups, or...or ten mile hike?

Obiwan: I said you can eat when you haved trained. You have accomplished to do so, you may eat. Please enjoy.

Ethan gives him a suspicious look as he sits down, carefully taking a dumpling with a chopstick.

Obiwan: Please enjoy.

Ethan shrugs it off a bit and is about to eat, when suddenly Obiwan took the dumpling and ate it.

Ethan: Hey!

Obiwan: Didn't you hear me? I said you are free to eat. Have a dumpling.

Ethan narrows his eyes as he picks up another dumping, but Obiwan kicks the chopsticks out of the latters hands as the former ate the dumpling, smirking in victory. Soon both student and master where narrowing their eyes at one another.

Obiwan: You are free to eat.

Ethan: Am I?

Obiwan: Are you?

Obiwan twirls his chopsticks around getting ready for Ethan's next move. Ethan let out a karate call and slams the table with his fist causing the dumpings to go flying. Quickly, Obiwan jumps up and eats most of them, leaving one. Ethan jumped up in slow motion to grab it, but Obiwan caught it with his chopsticks. After he falls to the ground, Ethan gets up and knocks the dumpling out of Obiwan's chopsticks and into the bowl. Soon the two tried to get the the dumpling out of the bowl with their chopsticks. Obiwan chuckled in amusement. Soon the bowl was turned upside down. Then Obiwan used the force and flipped more bowls upside down and mixed them up. Ethan got confused but then quickly flipped the bowl with the dumpling in it upside right. The fight with the chopsticks countinue in the bowl. Obiwan flicked his fingers and hit Ethan's, making the latter yelp. Ethan soon got it, but Obiwan used one of the chopsticks to pin the dumpling sending it into a tree. Obiwan jumps for the the dumpling, but Ethan gabs his legs and knocks him down, but the former gets up and tosses Ethan to the ground, the latter stopped himself from falling however. As Ethan was tossed to the ground, both he and Obiwan saw the dumpling fall off the tree and roll torwards the two. Ethan gets up, but his master closes his mouth , making the dumpling miss. Ethan then kicks the dumpling before Obiwan had the chance to kick it away. As Ethan chased the dumpling, Obiwan smirks throwing away his chopstick and grabbing Yoda's stick. He jumps and does his moves against Ethan, whom blocked the attacks. Soon, Ethan and Obiwan land on seperate parts of the ground. Ethan jumped up and twirled hitting the dumpling much to Obiwan's amazement. The former then landed on the ground having caught the dumpling.

Obiwan: You may eat now.

Ethan looks at the dumpling and gives it to Obiwan.

Ethan: I'm not hungry...Master Obiwan.

Obiwan smiles and throws the dumpling aside. Both he and Ethan smile at each other and bow in respect.


	18. The battle between The Five and Vegeta

Somewhere in a forest far away from the valley, the Furious Five made their way to the valley bridge to intercept Vegeta before he gets across. The Sayian in question was flying in his Super-Sayin form across the first few bridges, with only one more to go. The group made it to the last bridge and waited for Vegeta to arrive.

Bumblebee: There he is!

Sure enough, a familiar Sayian approach the other side of the bridge and sees the Five waiting for him.

Vegeta: Well, well, well. The students of Master Obiwan Kenobi. And look, my 'little sister' Rhaye is with them.

Rhaye watched as the Vegeta roared and began charging them.

Rhaye: Cut the ropes!

Iago and Rouge didn't hesitate as they cut the ropes of the bridge. However, Vegeta lept torwards them just as the bridge was about to collapse. Rhaye jumps up and punches Vegeta sending him flying. The two fighters landed on the bridge forcing Rouge, Bumblebee, Sparx and Iago to grab the ropes of the bridge. Vegeta smirks at Rhaye and stood casually on the ropes.

Vegeta: Hello, 'little sister'. Master Obiwan shouldn't have adopted you before my fall...Would've lessen the pain.

Vegeta started laughing as Rhaye glared at him.

Vegeta: Where's the Dragon Warrior? I was hoping he'd be here.

Rhaye: What makes you so sure you're not looking at he right now!

_"Can't have you get harmed, Ethan. I'd never live with myself!"_ She thought to herself. To her suprise, Vegeta laughed sinesterly at her claim.

Vegeta: I'm not an idiot like that Goku, Rhaye. You're not the Dragon Warrior. Neither are any of those fools!

Iago: How'd you like a "fool" to tear ya apart limb from limb?

Vegeta: I'd prefer to fight the Dragon Warrior. I heard how he fell from the sky on a fire ball, and is a warrior nobody's ever seen until now.

Sparx: Ya mean Ethan?

Vegeta: Ethan, eh?

_"Weird name, but it's better than 'Goku', 'Piccolo', or 'Broly'."_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta: Sounds like a opponent worthy enough to fight me. This battle will be legendary!

With that, the fight begins. Rhaye attacked Vegeta by punching him and trying to throw him off the bridge. However, Vegeta got back onto the bridge and kicked her. She gasps as she sees Vegeta, having turned back into his Super-Sayian form, jumps into the air, trying to kick her. The two turn the bridge the other way, causing Vegeta's leg to go through wood instead. Half way through, Vegeta tried to keep hitting his enemies who were under the bridge as she tries to kick him, but he kept blocking the attacks. Rhaye was soon grabbed, causing her to yelp as Vegeta pulled her through the boards and tried to toss her, but she held onto the bridge.

Bumblebee: We got this! Help her!

Iago and Rouge nodded as they flew to help Rhaye, who was kicked through the middle of the bridge, destroying wood in the process. Vegeta laughs as he grabs the fighter by the rope attempting to choke her. Unawae to him, Rouge was flying at him at full speed and hits him with a Screw Kick Attack forceing him to let go. This also caused Rhaye to fall to her doom, but Iago caught her in time and placed her back on the bridge. Iago and Roug then turn their attention back to Vegeta and fight him off by making him miss and/or hit himself. Having had enough, Vegeta grabbed the two by their throats trying to choke them.

Rouge: Hey, Sparx, a little help!

Bumblebee: Go on, help them!

Sparx agreed as he let go of the ropes and went to help the others...Which was a mistake, leaving a struggling Sparx holding the ropes. _"What was I thinking?"_ He thought. Meanwhile, Sparx charged for Vegeta and hit him. Angry, Vegeta charged at his enmies.

Sparx: Bumblebee, now!

Bumblebee slammed the ropes hard on the ground as they coiled right towards the fight. Iago, Rhaye, Sparx, and Rouge got out of the way in time. Vegeta got hit with the ropes and was knocked off balance.

Rouge: Now!

Sparx charges in and kicks Vegeta. Rouge kicked him like mad as Iago cut the rope and used it to tie up Vegeta. Rhaye then jumped and hit the villain hard before Sparx blasts the ropes causing the still tied up Vegeta to fall to his doom. As Vegeta screams, the Five hang onto the ropes, not wanting to go the same way. Luckily, Bumblebee pulled his friends back onto the land with most of his strength. When they landed, the heard a crashing noise.

Iago: Ha! How is that, ya slime-ball?

Rhaye then noticed something wrong. The bridge that Vegeta was attached to was begining to swing around and around like mad. The bridge finally snapped making the group look up. They hear laughing behind them and turn around. To their horror, they saw Vegeta, alive and freed.

Bumblebee: Oh slag.

Vegeta laughs and changes back to normal.

Vegeta: I must say, Master Obiwan has taught you well.

He then hits Sparx in the stomach causing the robot monkey to become paralyzed and fall to the ground

Vegeta: But not everything!

The Sayain then jumps the group, and the screen fades black.


	19. The Secret of The Dragon Scroll part 1

Ethan laughs as he returned with Obiwan to the dojo.

Obiwan: You have done well, Half-Sayain. I must admit, when you first started, I tried to get rid of you, thinking you weren't the Dragon Warrior...But your training has proved me wrong.

Ethan: Done well? I think I've done awesome!

Ethan flexed a bit but ended up hitting Obiwan by mistake.

Ethan: Sorry.

Obiwan: The mark of a true hero is humility. But yes, you have done...

Obiwan then hits Ethan's arm making him grunt.

Obiwan:...Awesome.

Both the jedi/Kung Fu master and his student began chuckleing and pointing at each other. Suddenly, they heard wings flapping and an engine roar making them turn around. To their shock, they see a familiar bat covered in bruses and a dented yellow Camero head right to them. It was Rouge and Bumblebee...And they were caring three other familiar paralyzed figures.

Ethan: What the- Oh no! Raye, the others! They're dead!

Rouge: No, they're still breathing. There just pralyzed.

Obiwan: Rouge, Bumblebee! How did this happen?

Bumblebee: We were trying to stop Vegeta but he took us down! Luckily, he couldn't parlyze me and Rouge got out of the way just in time. He used some strange nerve attack.

Obiwan: He's gotten stronger.

Ethan: St-st-stronger?

Sparx: Sorry, kid.

Obiwan used the force to unparlyze the others (AN: I'm not sure if the force can do that, but just go with me on this!). Soon they were back to normal, allowing Raye to get up.

Raye: I thought we could stop him, but I allowed my determination to prove myself to get the best of me.

Obiwan: He could have killed you!

Bumblebee: So why didn't he? He hated us for being your students, why didn't he finish us off when he had the chance?

Obiwan: He wanted you two to bring the others back to strike fear into us, but it didn't work.

Ethan: Heh, heh...It might have scared me a little.

Iago: Hey, kid. Don't get scared just because of what happened to us.

Ethan: But I am, all right?

Obiwan: But you won't be, because you can defeat him, Half-Sayian!

Ethan: Come on! I mean, if the Furious Five can't beat him, what makes you think I can?

Obiwan: We believe in you, Half-Sayain! If I can beat him, so can you! Plus, you got the one thing that no one else has...

Upon hearing this, Ethan looks suprised as the other looked concerned.


	20. The Secret of The Dragon Scroll part 2

Inside the temple, the heroes look up and are amazed by where the Dragon Scroll in the dragon statue's mouth. For the first time, it was going to be in the hands of the Dragon Warrior.

Ethan: So...I'm really ready for it?

Obiwan: You are indeed...Ethan.

Obiwan smiled at Ethan, who smiled back at the fact his master has called him by his real name for the first time. Obiwan goes near where Yoda's stick lies. The Kung Fu master/ Jedi Knight takes it and breathes in and out.

Obiwan: It is time.

Obiwan goes over to the pool and spins the stick, using the wind to make the pedals that are in the water to fly gracefully upward, as the others watch in awe. One of the pedals taps the scroll in the statue's mouth, causing it to slowly slide out of the mouth and fall. Obiwan used the stick to catch it before it falls into the pool. Obiwan turns around and holds it up to Ethan.

Obiwan: Behold, the Dragon Scroll. It's yours.

Ethan: What happens if I read it?

Obiwan: No one knows, but the legends say that you will be able to hear a Bueatyfly's heartbeat, see light in the darkest cave, and feel the universe in motion around you.

Ethan: WOW! Can I punch through walls? Can I do a quadruple backflip? Can I fly?

Obiwan: Focus.

Ethan: Will I be able to become invis-

Obiwan: Focus.

Ethan: Huh?

Obiwan: Focus.

Ethan realized that they were short on time and became serious.

Ethan: Oh yeah, yeah.

Obiwan: Read it, Ethan, and fulfill your destiny. Read it, and become the Dragon Warrior.

Ethan takes the scroll, but can't seem to open it.

Ethan: It's impossible to open.

He frowns and tries to open it via mouth, much to the Five's embarrassment. Obiwan gestures Ethan to let him open it. Ethan hand it to Obiwan, who easily opens it with a pop, and hands it back to Ethan.

Ethan: Thanks. Okay, here goes...

Ethan slowly opens the scroll, with a golden glow shining from it. He gasps it fear and shock as he opens it fully. As he took a look at it, he noticed one tiny detail...

Ethan: It's blank.

Obiwan: What?

Ethan: Don't believe me, look for yourself.

Obiwan: No! I'm forbidden to even-

Curiosity and concern got the best of him, as Obiwan took the scroll from Ethan and looks at the blank page. He tries folding and unfolding it several times. He looks in shock and disbelief.

Obiwan: It is blank! I...I don't understand.

Ethan: So...Yoda was just a crazy, old alien after all?

Obiwan: No, Yoda was wiser than all of us combined.

Ethan: Oh come on! He chose me by accident! Accept it! I'm not the Dragon Warrior!

Sparx: So...Whose gonna stop Vegeta?

Iago: We're dead. Dig a grave for the seven of us. We're dead.

Rouge: We must stop him!

Obiwan: No! Evacuate the valley! You must protect the villagers from Vegeta's rage!

Obiwan puts the scroll back in the tube and gives it back to Ethan.

Raye: What about you, Master Obiwan?

Obiwan: I will fight Vegeta.

Ethan and the Five: WHAT?

Obiwan: I'll be able to hold him off long enough...For everyone to make it to safety.

Iago flew up to him and grabbed his collar.

Iago: Are you crazy, Master? That guy's gonna murder ya!

Obiwan: Then I will have paid for my mistake. Continue your journey with out me...I am proud to have called myself your master.

Everyone looks sadly at Obiwan, knowing he won't stand a chance against Vegeta. They bowed to him for what may be the final time. Obiwan turned slowly away while Ethan looks sadly at him.


	21. Ethan vs Vegeta pt 1

Word of Vegeta's approach had spread and soon everyone runs like heck to evactuate before it's too late. The Furious Five and Ethan came down as they make plans to evacuate the valley. Iago and Rouge held lanterns to light the way. Raye looks on seriously as she heads out. Ethan came down the stairs, sighing sadly while looking at Raye and helping a citizen. He sighs as he heads back to the noodle resturant. He enters and sees Gabriel Van Helsing sadly about to make his own evaluation.

Ethan: Hey dad.

VH: Ethan!

Van Helsing laughed happily and hugs his son, who huggedback. But when Gabriel let go, Ethan sees the apron on him.

VH: Good to have you back son. My resturant was almost ruined without your help!

Ethan: Yeah, good to be back.

As the two headed on to join the villlagers, Gabriel continued on.

VH: Well, I think for our next shop, I thought of something along the lines of dice cut veggies. No longer sliced. And maybe we'll have a ketchen we both can stand in. You like that? Also, if that idea doesn't work, I hear the valley next door has a terrible Chupacabra problem.

Ethan: A what?

VH: Something like an alien/werewolf/vampire of a monster.

Gabriel then sees Ethan leaning against the cart with a sad look.

VH: Just forget about what happpened, Ethan. Your destiny is still waiting! Both broth and monster hunting runs through our veins.

Ethan: Dad. Sometimes, I can't believe I'm your own son.

Gabriel looks suprised at first, then sadly sighs.

VH: Ethan...There's something I should have told you a long time ago.

Ethan: Okay...

This got Ethan's attention. Gabriel looked around to see if anybody was listening in.

VH: The secret ingredient to my Secret Ingrediant Soup.

Ethan: Oh.

VH: The secret ingredient is...Absoulty nothing.

Ethan: Huh? Nothing?

VH: You heard right, nothing at all. Zip.

Ethan: It's just plain old noodle soup? No sauce? No ingredient? No anything?

VH: You don't need any! If you believe it's special, you make it special!

Ethan thought this out, then pulled the Dragon Scroll (which is still in the tube) out of his pocket. He takes the scrool out of the tube, with no trouble at all this time, and sees that the blank side is actually a mirror. Putting two and two together, he came up with a realization.

Ethan: Of course! No secret ingredient!

Ethan, now understanding the secret, looks to the palace where a storm is coming.

Ethan: Dad! Get to safety! There's something I gotta do!


	22. Ethan vs Vegeta pt 2

At the stairs near the palace, Obiwan waited patiently knowing that Vegeta will show up at any given moment. He closes his eyes and hears growling before opening his eyes to see someone standing in front of him, and due to the lightning flash, Obiwan knew who it was.

Vegeta: I have come home, Master.

Obiwan: This is no longer your home, and I am no longer your master.

Vegeta: Oh, yes, you have a new favorite. So where is this...Ethan? Did I scare him off?

Obiwan: That doesn't matter. This battle is between you and me.

Vegeta: You? Ha! I'm stronger than you. Yoda's not hear to save you this time. Is that how it's gonna be?

Obiwan: It's how it must be.

Vegeta: So be it!

Vegeta then turns into his Super Sayian form and jumps up roaring, getting ready to slam his foot into Obiwan. Obiwan got out of the way and nearly got hit as the Sayian breaks the ground. Vegeta lifted a piece up and kicked it at Obiwan, who destoied it. However, to the Jedi's shock, it was only a distraction as Vegeta hits Obiwan sending him outside the doors. Obiwan spins towards the palace floor and poses just as Vegeta barges in.

Vegeta: I rotted in Fairy World Prison for 14 years because of your weakness, Obiwan!

Obiwan: Obeying your master is not a weakness!

We now see an image of a proud Vegeta years ago as Present Vegeta continued.

Vegeta: You knew I was the Dragon Warrior!

As Obiwan watched hopefully, Yoda looks at Vegeta carefully then shakes his head sadly, shocking Obiwan and Vegeta.

Vegeta: You always knew! But when that fool Yoda said otherwise, what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?

We return to the present to a very furious Vegeta.

Vegeta: You did nothing!

Obiwan: You were not ment to be the Dragon Warrior. It wasn't my fault!

Vegeta: Not your fault? NOT YOUR FAULT? Who filled my head with dreams?

Vegeta yelled this as he broke a pillar near Obiwan, who just got out of the way in time.

Vegeta: Who made me train until all my bones broke?

Vegeta then grabbed a shield and threw it at Obiwan who dodged.

Vegeta: Who went and took my destiny away?

Vegeta's rampage continued as he got his hands on every weapon in the room and throws them at Obiwan, who dodged and blocked every weapon. Vegeta grabs the Sword of Heroes and throws it at Obiwan who blocked it and slammed it into the ground.

Obiwan: It was not my choice to make, it never was!

Vegeta growls as he goes to where Yoda's stick now lies and picks it up.

Vegeta: It is now.

Meanwhile, an exhusted Ethan was running up the stairs to fight Vegeta and save Obiwan. Obiwan and Vegeta contiued their fight which got worst as the ex-student uses Yoda's stick to catch Obiwan by the neck.

Vegeta: I want the scroll!

Obiwan: I would rather die!

The stick was begining to choke Obiwan until the stick breaks in two from the struggling. Obiwan looks frightend at the remains of Yoda's stick. Obiwan was distracted long enough as he turns and gets kicked by Vegeta into one of the palace walls. Vegeta tries to squish him there, but Obiwan pushes him off himbefore jumping to one of the nearby pillars. The evil Sayian screams in anger while chasing his master from pillar to pillar. The fight soon takes to the air as the two crash through the roof into the sky above. They ended up falling as Obiwan held Vegeta from above, but Vegeta fliped, causing Obiwan to be on the bottom. The two neary crash into the floor when they landed. Vegeta kicked Obiwan, causing him to be hurled and hit the wall before landing on the ground. When Vegeta landed, he caused some candels to faal, creating a huge flame. Vegeta then attacked Obiwan with flames in his hands.

Vegeta: Everything I did, it was to make you proud of me! Tell me how proud you are now, Obiwan!

Vegeta then hit Obiwan. The Jedi tried to block, but only got hit hard.

Vegeta: Tell me! TELL ME!

Vegeta hit the Jedi Knight right torwards the pool, resulting in Obiwan to hit near it. Obiwan coughs and looks sadly at his former student who turned back to normal and was coming torwards him.

Obiwan: I...I was always proud of you, Vegeta. Ever since the first moment, I was proud of you. It was my pride that blinded me. I loved you too much that I didn't see what you were becoming. What...I am turning you into...I'm sorry, Vegeta.

Vegeta stops and look stunned by what Obiwan just said, and for a moment he looks like he has a hint of sorow and humanity. But it didn't last long, as Vegeta angrily pinned Obiwan while grabbing him by the neck and chocking him.

Vegeta: I don't wan't your apology! I just want my-

When Vegeta looked up, while Obiwan was chocking in the former's grip, he gasped in shock to see the Dragon scroll is gone.

Vegeta: What? The Dragon Scroll? It's gone!

He then angrily slams Obiwan to the ground.

Vegeta: WHERE IS IT?

Obiwan: It's not here! The real Dragon Warrior took it away from here across Fictopia...By now. You'll never see that scroll, Vegeta.

Vegeta is about to make a killing blow as Obiwan prepared himself for it, until a familiar voice calls out to both of them.

Familiar voice: Hey!

Vegeta stops choking Obiwan and turned around. To his suprise, he sees Ethan panting near the doorway as it stopped raining.

Ethan: Man...Those stairs are a pain.

Vegeta: Who are you?

Ethan: You're looking for the Dragon Warrior? Here I am! Name's Ethan Tidwell!

Ethan strikes a pose, but it dosen't last long due to the exhaustion. Vegeta was shocked at hearing this.

Vegeta: You?

He then turns to a nearly passed out Obiwan.

Vegeta: Him? This tooth-pick is the Dragon Warrior? Ha!

Vegeta then turned back to Ethan.

Vegeta: What are you gonna do, tough guy? Bore me to death?

Ethan: Don't tempt me, pal! I've got this!

To Vegeta's shock, Ethan takes out a familiar tube and smirks.

Ethan: You want it? Come and take it!


	23. Ethan vs Vegeta pt 3

What Ethan said was a bad choice of words as Vegeta managed to punch Ethan sending him flying outside allowing the villain to get the scroll.

Vegeta: At last!

Vegeta gets ready to open the tube. However, he didn't know that Ethan bounced off a pillar outside and back torwards the Sayian until his enemy managed to collide with Vegeta sending the villain into a wall. Vegeta got out of the way as Ethan got hold of the Dragon Scroll again.

Vegeta: The Dragon Scroll! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, ETHAN!

Vegeta turned Super-Sayain and charges at Ethan, ready to get the scroll and rip the latter limb from limb.

Ethan: Oh, yeah?

Ethan tries to jump out of the way, but his pants leg was caught on a step.

Ethan: Oh boy.

Vegeta grabs him and they begin to fight as the two go flying out of the castle right into the air. Ethan grabbed the scroll duing the fall, but Vegeta angrily kicks him down right onto a familiar roof top. He fell and landed on the same tree he had difficulty with on the day of the tournament. He looks up to see Vegeta shouting in an attempt to jump him. Ethan smirks as he got off the tree, causing it to go forward fast and hitting Vegeta, sending him crashing onto the roof. Angry, Vegeta charges out of the area while kicking the Dragon Warrior.

Vegeta: That scroll is mine!

He soon grabs the Dragon Scroll, but Ethan kept his hold. Soon the two struggle as they tumbled down the steps trying to outdo the other. For Vegeta, each landing turns out to be humiliating as Ethan crushed him each time. As they continue their fight, Ethan and Vegeta returned to the village while Ethan landed in a noodle cart he left behind. He looks up and sees Vegeta going after the scroll that landed on the roof top. He's about to grab the scroll when Ethan snatched it away with a noodle much to Vegeta's confusion. The scroll then hits Ethan as it came back to him. It bounced off his head and landed in a nearby lantern. Outraged, Vegeta jumps down and charges at him.

Ethan: Wait! Isn't that Goku up there?

Vegeta looked behind him, distarcting him long enough for Ethan to sucker punch him hard enough to send him flying back 20 feet, five of which where through rock. Vegeta recovered as he goes after the lamp holding the Dragon Scroll. Ethan tossed a large rock at Vegeta, who shattered it with swift and forceful strikes. Soon Vegeta jumped at the Dragon Scroll, but Ethan grabs him and pulls him down. However, the villain lands on the other side of the same cart Ethan was in, sending him flying into the air while slurping up noodles still on him. Ethan crashed through some bamboo. When he got out, he was on two poles trying to keep himself from falling, crashing into some pots while doing so. He saw the scroll rolling out of the lamp it was in and landing to the ground. Unfortunately, Vegeta saw this too. Ethan saw the pots on the ground and got an idea. Vegeta was close to the Dragon Scroll, but was hit in the face by a frying pan. Ethan uses this as a distraction to send pots on the ground upside down, one of which has the Dragon Scroll underneath. Ethan used the sticks to shuffle the pots like mad, confusing Vegeta. Vegeta, having had enough of this, kicks the pots and exposes the Dragon Scroll.

Ethan: Not so fast, pal!

Ethan then blocks Vegeta with the sticks and shuffled the scroll to keep the Sayian away from it. Now beyond annoyed, Vegeta knocks the sticks away to get his prize, resulting in Ethan to fall on top of him. This causes the scroll to be sent flying and landed in the middle of the valley. The Sayian roared in anger while knocking Ethan into something. Ethan looked up and noticed what he collided into: a fireworks cart. This gave him an idea. Vegeta goes after the Dragon Scroll but hears a noise making him turn around. To his shock, Ethan is speeding after him in the fireworks cart, with the fireworks going off behind him! Vegeta was knocked out of the way which allowed Ethan to get the scroll as he passed. Ethan started to laugh in victoy. However, he couldn't stop his cart as he crashed into a wall. The crash caused the scroll to fly upward. Ethan looks up to see the item flying and landing into a stone dragon's mouth. Ethan turns and yelps as Vegeta was charging forward, obviously seeing where the scroll has landed. Quickly, Ethan concentrated on the scroll and looks at it until he sees it as something else...a dumpling. Now having more determination, Ethan quickly jumped up swiftly going up to where the scroll is. This shocked Vegeta as he sees this. Taking out his scouter to see Ethan's power level, he was shocked even more to see that it was (AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist!)...

Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9000! The Dragon Scroll is giving him power? NOOOOOO!

Vegeta kicks the wall just as Ethan is almost to the scroll. The impact caused the statue head with the scroll still inside it to be tossed upward and even worst, Ethan sees Vegeta charging up about to attack. Ethan screams in alarm as he climbs like mad sending shingles onto the villain, who yelps in alarm. In determination, Ethan managed to jump upward and grab the scroll that fell from the dragon's mouth. Vegeta jumped up and hurled his leg at Ethan causing the latter, who saw this too late, to hit the ground hard. Vegeta screamed in rage as he goes flying at Ethan and punches him all the way to the ground, resulting in a dust cloud. As the dust cleared, Ethan was groaning. He looks up and sees Vegeta, back to normal, picking up the Dragon Scroll, smirking in triumph.

Vegeta: At last! It's mine! The power of the Dragon Scroll is all mine!

Vegeta then unraveled the scroll and looks stunned when all he saw was his reflection.

Vegeta: What is this? It's...It's nothing!

Ethan: Relax. I didn't get it at first either.

Ethan said this as he got to his feet with a grunt.

Vegeta: What?

Ethan: There's no secret ingredient. It's just you.

Vegeta throws the scroll to the ground as Ethan smiles at his reflection. Vegeta, panting in anger, hits Ethan with a nerve attack, causing Ethan to fall down. To his suprise, Ethan just laughs. Vegeta, looking stunned, hits Ethan over and over, but all it does is make the latter laugh.

Ethan: Stop, come on, please! Hee hee, don't!

In frustration, Vegeta hits Ethan in the gut, causing Ethan to gran a bit while holding his ams back...Before hitting Vegeta sending him flying torwards one of the roofs. Ethan grins in amusement. Vegeta then angrily goes after his opponent trying to hit and kick him, but Ethan kept dodging and blocking each attack. Vegeta went Super-Sayian again and tried to kick Ethan, but the Dragon Warrior tossed Vegeta down and bounced him. Laughing, Ethan grabs the Super Sayain by his foot and begins to swing him around. The villain tried to hit him, but Ethan used Vegeta's own foot to block. Vegeta got careless and bit his foot by mistake, making him scream in pain. Soon Ethan let him go and head butted the villain, sending Vegeta rolling torwards the area of the village until he collided into an empty house wall. In fury, Vegeta carged at Ethan once more. Soon when the villain got to close, Ethan quickly punches Vegeta's head with his fist making him yelp before being sent skyward.

Ethan: He should be coming down in 3...2...1...

Vegeta came falling right torwards him from the sky screaming. Ethan just moved out of the way gently in time, causing his enemy to go crashing into the ground. Vegeta turns back into his regular self, exhausted but not done yet.

Vegeta: I can't believe I've been beaten by the likes of you! Your just a...Just a knuckleheaded Half-Sayian!

Vegeta tries to punch Ethan, but the latter holds the formers finger with two of his own.

Ethan: Let's get one thing stright, I'm not a knuckleheaded Half-Sayian. I'm THE knuckleheaded Half-Sayian.

Vegeta gasps as Ethan holds up his pinkie. For the first time, the villain is afraid.

Vegeta: The Iroh finger hold?

Ethan: Oh, you know this hold?

Vegeta: You're bluffing! BLUFFING! Obiwan didn't teach you that!

Ethan: Nope, I figured it out on my own.

Ethan smirks while imitating a certain movie panda.

Ethan: Skadosh!

Ethan then flexes his pinkie, much to Vegeta's fear. What happened next is either predictable or unpredictable. Throughout the town, a huge golden glow surrounded the area before flying like mad. The people who were evacuating the town turn and saw this. They cover their eyes as the gust flew around. Iago had to grab hold of Bumblebee so not to get blown away. Rhaye looks worried as she looks back at the town.

Rhaye: Ethan!


	24. Dragon Warrior Ethan

As the dust settled on the town, everyone including the Furious Five and Van Helsing returned and looked around. Just then, a villager named Syrus (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) looked up and gasped while pointing to an approaching figure through the dust.

Syrus: Look! It's the Dragon Warrior!

Everyone watched as they see a figure in warrior's clothing...but the dust blew hard and away, revealing the figure to be Ethan wearing a pot on his head and a pan on his stomach. He coughed a bit as he removed the pan. The crowd looked at him, then cheered like mad, now knowing who won the battle. Gabriel laughed and ran up to his son.

VH: All right! That's my son! That's my son, the warrior!

Ethan: Thanks, dad.

The pot rolls off Ethan's head and rolls over to Rouge who held it happily. For the first time, the Furious Five look at him differently.

Ethan: Hey guys.

Raye then came up to him and smiled, then did something Ethan didn't expect...She pulled him in for a deep kiss. When they were done, Raye smiled at Ethan again.

Raye: Master.

She and the rest of the Furious Five bowed down in respect to Ethan, much to his suprise.

Ethan: Wow, master?

Ethan then gasped as he remembered something.

Ethan: Master Obiwan!

Ethan pushed through the crowd as he headed off to the palace, hoping that Obiwan survived the battle. Ethan continues his way up the stairs, panting while doing so. After some climbing, Ethan reaches the palace and gasps as he sees Obiwan still by the pool where Vegeta had left him. Ethan runs into the palace and kneels near his master.

Ethan: Master Obiwan! Please tell me you're alive!

Obiwan coughs and opens his eyes seeing Ethan.

Obiwan: Ethan. You're alive...Or are we both dead?

Ethan: No. I fought Vegeta and won!

Obiwan: You did?

Ethan nods as Obiwan smiles in amazement.

Obiwan: It was like Yoda has foretold...You are the Dragon Warrior. You've brought peace to the valley, and to me. Thank you, Ethan, thank you.

Obiwan lied back down slowly and closes his eyes. Ethan looks horrified by this.

Ethan: I'm too late! NO! DON'T DIE ON ME, MASTER OBIWAN! PLEASE DON'T DIE!

Obiwan then opened his eyes and stared at him in annoyance.

Obiwan: I'm not dying, you idiot!

Obiwan calms down and speaks to him again.

Obiwan: I mean...Dragon Warrior. I am...Finally at peace. At last.

Obiwan closed his eyes once more with a smile on his face.

Ethan: I guess I should stop talking, huh?

Obiwan: If you can.

Ethan nods and joins his master at peace. After a few seconds, Ethan looks around for a moment the turns to Obiwan hopefully.

Ethan: Uh...Want to get something to eat?

Obiwan opens his eyes and sighs. He looks at Ethan and then shrugs.

Obiwan: Well, okay.

A while later, Ethan and Obiwan sat under the same peach tree as before eating dumplings while looking at the view of the valley. Ethan smiles as he finally got respect from the town, and a new love. Ethan looks at his master, who smiled and gave Ethan more dumplings because he couldn't eat anymore. As they continue eating, a small peach plant is growing from the same spot Obiwan planted the seed the other night.

**THE END**

Voice Cast:

Ethan Tidwell: Jason Griffith

Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: Emilie Barlow

Sparx: Corey Feldman

Bumblebee: Bumper Robinson

Iago: Gilbert Gottfried

Rouge: Caren Manuel

Vegeta: Chistopher Sabat

Obiwan Kenobi: Alec Guinness

Yoda: Frank Oz

Van Helsing: Hugh Jackman

Daffy Duck: Joe Alaskey

Jorgen Von Strangle: Daran Noris


End file.
